Quítame la respiración
by The melancholy coffee shop
Summary: "No hay plan B tú eres el plan" esas fueron las palabras del padre de Shaoran, ahora, él tiene el pesado trabajo de enamorar a la hija del enemigo de su padre encontrándose con una situación difícil y es que Sakura no es la típica niña consentida como él esperaba: el sexo y el café son cosas que se llevan muy bien.
1. Etiqueta

**Quítame la respiración**

**Capitulo 1.- Etiqueta.**

"_**Shaoran"**_

El Enterprises Li Coffee estaba doblando la esquina, la pronunciada calle llena de charcos por la lluvia, sorprendentemente no hacía mucho frió como para tener una chaqueta extra. Suspire.

Me gustaba cuando no tenía nada que hacer aquí, era más divertido cuando de niño venia jugar en la silla ejecutiva de mi padre.

A mis veintitrés años y con la carrera que tenía todo esto era una mierda. Estacione el auto en aquel lugar exclusivo para el dueño y director ejecutivo del lugar, subir aquel elevador en compañía de mi hermana menor Fanren, ella apenas tiene veintiún años, por las edades somos los únicos que tienen el privilegio de estar aquí. Eso de tener cierto privilegio con el porcentaje de las acciones de la empresa más aparte eso de ser los socios mayoritarios.

Para como están las cosas a saber si tenemos aún el fideicomiso. Bueno yo lo tengo gracias al cielo, no lo he invertido en nada, aun espero tener la oportunidad de poder salvar la compañía de mi padre.

La sala de juntas impecable como siempre, de hecho, más llena y fría que de costumbre. El café aun estaba en las tazas de todos, sin un sorbo por ninguno. Las dos sillas a cada costado de mi padre estaban vacías, destinada a Fanren y a mí.

—Primero que nada, gracias a todos por estar aquí— dice mi padre, Hien Li, un hombre de más de cuarenta años que últimamente tiene más canas en su barba junto a la tez más morena a diferencia mía.

Dicen que nos parecemos, yo lo dudo mucho. Soy más bien pálido, ojos como el chocolate y cabello castaño. Y si físicamente no nos parecíamos mucho menos en la forma de pensar y en todo caso, mejor no hablar de los ideales.

—Como saben ya, la situación crítica de nuestra compañía cada día está cayendo más y más, la oportunidad para salvar a Li Enterprises Coffee es a menos de seis meses, al hacer esta inversión con nuestras acciones de por lo menos un cinco por ciento de cada uno de nosotros podríamos seguir a flote hasta estabilizarnos pero…

—Kinomoto se ha negado— interrumpe mi hermana quien al tener el carácter de mi padre servía mucho más que yo. Es algo así como el alter ego.

—Su idea es absorber y vender en partes— digo para no quedarme atrás con mi hermana, esa idea de ser la cabeza de la familia por ser el hombre es meramente machista pero así son las cosas.

Esto iba y tenía que ser mío.

A como de lugar.

Todos suspiran, murmuran, hacen gestos.

—Todos a favor del dialogo— dice mi padre más bien afirmado.

¿En qué parte me perdí?

La jodida junta ya había terminado y yo ni cuenta me di.

—Todos regresen a trabajar— ordena Hien Li como si fueran casi sus últimas palabras, como si fuera su último suspiro —, todos menos ustedes dos.

Nos dice mirándonos y señalándonos a mi hermana y a mí. Me molesta cuando hace eso. Lo ha hecho desde que soy un niño, desde el momento en que decidió hacer las cosas que hizo con mi madre, tomando esas malas decisiones y si lo ha hecho desde que soy pequeño lo seguirá haciendo ahora de grande hasta el día de su muerte.

O la mía.

El día había pasado tan rápido que apenas puedo recordar la rápida junta, la plática superflua sobre que Kinomoto iría a cenar y que era un hijo de puta que tendríamos que alabar a cualquier situación y de cualquier manera.

Eso de humillarme por alguien no es lo mío así que no estaría de más llegar tarde.

—Está desesperado — me dice Eriol quien bebía su cerveza como si fuera agua.

Entonces nuevamente mire al exterior, analice el lugar en el que estaba: un perfecto bar, la alfombra roja, personas con sus amistades degustado de un buen vino, escuchando a la chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca como la leche, ojos azules, hermosa como ninguna. Su voz, vaya, un total estilo de Jessie J.

Últimamente estábamos aquí cada semana por capricho de Eriol quien juraba y perjuraba que en algún momento le hablaría y seria su "felices para siempre".

—_Love letter_—dijo en susurro —, pedí esa canción esta mañana antes de pasar por ti — suspira mientras ve partir a la joven chica quien agradecida por los aplausos se sienta en una mesa de al parecer sus amigos, normalmente nunca canta para nadie en especial pero esta vez siempre estuvo mirando a ese grupo en especifico, seguramente estaría su novio.

Eriol se negaría a creer eso.

—Quiere que conozcamos a la familia de Kinomoto, obligarlo a que no compre…

—Su legado— me repite Eriol quien como por sexta vez hace el pedido de otra cerveza, tal vez por su sangre británica, ellos la toman como si fuera jugo.

Asiento torciendo los labios, la simple idea me parecía repulsiva, de igual manera el hombre lo haría y no le importaría dejarnos en la calle.

—Yo entro— dice —, siempre y cuando sea sólo el cinco por ciento.

—En ese caso vamos— digo dejando un par de billetes en la mesa pagando la cuenta —, de todas formas jamás le hablas.

Entre risas y chistes al bajar de la limusina Eriol parecía distraído, después del bar hicimos una pequeña parada para ver a las jóvenes golfas que se pasean en las calles, tal vez la canción de fondo como película de terror, la opera del Ave María más fuerte y más viva de lo que jamás la habíamos podido escuchar.

No habían más de la cuenta, mi familia completa, la familia de Kinomoto y bueno, por supuesto la misma chica que canta en aquel Bar "Pink Palace" en la sala principal al lado del piano con un vestido blanco entallado cantando a todo pulmón el Ave María.

¿Eriol?

Él ni siquiera cerraba la boca.

El hombre vestido de pingüino me ofrece una copa de vino blanco como a todos y veo de reojo a mi padre, quién con orgullo miraba al mismo Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hijo de puta que quería dejarnos en la ruina.

— ¡Perfecto!— aplaude mi padre seguido de aplausos de los demás, por supuesto Eriol fue el segundo que los siguió y yo apenas si moví las manos por la copa de vino que tenía.

—Gracias— dice la joven quien tímidamente, tomando una copa de vino, se coloca al lado de la familia, más especifico de una joven de cabellos que le llegan a los hombros de color arenoso y ojos verdes, bonita no lo puedo negar pero no comparada con la belleza de la cantante.

Tomoyo Daidouji, cada miércoles y sábado veo su nombre anunciado en el estante de la entrada del Pink Palace. Una chica de aspecto dramático, bohemio, una mentirosa seguramente.

Nada es lo que parece con personas salidas de ese lugar de muerte.

—Kinomoto, tu sobrina tiene una voz increíble— elogia mi padre.

Más hipócrita, sí aun puede serlo.

—Li, no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo, aunque apenas es una novata, sé que puede con un reto aun mayor.

¿Una cantante profesional?

¿Mundo del espectáculo?

El show debe continuar.

Reí.

Hien Li no tiene buenos ojos para los paparazzi de la gente poderosa empresaria, mucho menos a los que viven del show, el hombre se aferra a la vida antes que ver a uno de sus hijos en el mundo raro ese.

—Los cantantes buscan dormir en buenos hoteles y eso es lo que yo le puedo ofrecer a cualquier parte del mundo que ella quiera ir. — me dice Eriol al mismo tiempo que le da un sorbo a su copa.

—Le puedes dar eso y más— digo tratando de aguantarme una carcajada.

—Quisiera presentarte a mi hijo mayor, Kinomoto— dice Hien levantando su mano para que acercara a él. Menos mal y no nos habían escuchado.

A veces mi padre me avergüenza tanto.

El hombre no se veía malo, todo lo contrario; su semblante era demasiado tierno, noble, eso me hacía dudar, realmente no puedo conocer a todas las personas, debo admitir que lo odio, odio no tener y poder ejercer el control en todo lo que yo quiero.

Estoy mal acostumbrado pero para eso me educaron, son emociones que no me enseñaron a controlar.

—Li Shaoran —digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia digna de la educación oriental.

—El joven heredero— dice Fujitaka haciendo la misma reverencia que yo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírme.

Nadie es tan bueno.

—Futuro, futuro heredero— dice mi padre quien trataba de recalcar que la empresa no se vende ya sea entera o en pedazos.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso Li, la decisión puede cambiar no tengo duda de eso, incluso podemos unir, fusionar nuestras empresas pero tampoco te obligare dado que es tu legado y te gustaría mantenerla tal cual, hay que hablar estoy de acuerdo.

—No estoy muy seguro de eso— dice mi padre sin dejar de apretarme el hombro, la cosa se estaba poniendo más tensa, es más ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

¡Carajo!

—La decisión no es para esta noche, hoy no es para negocios mi querido Li— suspiró Kinomoto atreviéndose a tocar, apenas con las yemas de los dedos el hombro izquierdo de mi padre —, disfrutemos de la cena que tu familia ha preparado, el lunes hablaremos tranquilamente en la junta a primera hora y ahí veremos todas y cada una de las oportunidades de poder vender, mantener o dividir.

—Claro, por supuesto. No hablemos de negocios.

¡Fuck!

La cena estuvo, cómo decirlo, demasiado rápida, sin la platica de negocios realmente no teníamos nada de qué hablar, de hecho ellos fueron los que estaban vivos en esa mesa, de hecho, supimos de varias anécdotas de sus costumbres; en su mayoría graciosos, viajes en familia, chistes entre ellos y la idea de que la servidumbre no determina tu posición social sino la familia que tienes esperando cada noche y con la mujer que duermes y despiertas cada día.

Esa idea de que la familia como tal debía de integrarse a cada deber de la casa.

Tal vez por eso habían triunfado en los negocios, no debo avergonzarme pero tal vez ese pequeño detalle familiar hizo que nosotros malgastáramos hasta llegar aquí.

Malas decisiones. Negocios turbios. Lavado de dinero. Crímenes realizados detrás de una cortina de apariencias. Estos eran los Li.

Palabras tales como: "Fue una hermosa velada", "tu sobrina debería volver a cantar para nosotros", "deberíamos repetirlo".

Mi recamara estaba sucia, los pantalones en el suelo, las camisas fuera de los cajones, la cama desarreglada.

Alguien lo hará después.

"Toc-toc"

—Adelante— digo mientras comienzo a doblar las camisas para nuevamente acomodarlas en los cajones, no es tan difícil, no entiendo por qué no me enseñaron a hacerlo desde pequeño, no me hubiera molestado, aquí hay playeras que yo creí perdidas o que realmente jamás han sido ocupadas.

Algunas, por qué no, bien podría donarlas, están tan en buen estado que pueden pasar por nuevas.

—Joven Li, el señor lo espera en el estudio — dice el mayordomo, Wey.

Un hombre que, desde que tengo memoria ha cuidado de mí y de mis hermanas mejor que mi propio padre.

—Claro— digo dejando mis pantalones en la cama para luego acomodarlos en su respectivo sitio.

El largo pasillo con alfombras verdes, las paredes color hueso siendo adornadas por fotografías de nosotros, de la familia, no juntos por supuesto, cada quien con su cada cual, o sea con familia o personas de los negocios. Pero a fin de cuenta familiares.

Mi madre, ella nunca estaba en ninguna.

El estudio estaba bajando las escaleras al lado de la sala principal, un lugar lúgubre, oscuro, lleno de caoba en las paredes, sillones de piel negro, reconocimientos estudiantiles, títulos universitarios, documentos empresariales.

Certificados de algún tipo de estupidez de la cafetalera.

El escritorio estaba al frente de las enormes ventanas más bien vitrales con el escudo familiar, al lado; un libreto y en el centro una Televisión. Mi padre estaba ahí, sentado en la cabeza, esperando a que yo me sentara en cualquiera de esas dos sillas que tenía enfrente.

Estaba escuchando "Clair de lune" de "Debussy", más tranquilo que momentos atrás.

— ¿Viste a la hija de Kinomoto?— pregunta al mismo tiempo que suspira.

¿Su hija?

¿La llevó?

¿Quién?, ¿Tomoyo Daidouji?

— ¿La cantante?— pregunto mirando al cielo como si con eso se me fuera a venir la respuesta al cielo —, creí que era su sobrina.

—La otra chica, la de ojos verdes, cabello claro, bonita sonrisa.

Suspiro… creo... vagamente.

—No la recuerdo.

Digo sinceramente al mismo tiempo que niego con la cabeza.

—Sakura Kinomoto — dice mi padre mostrándome una fotografía de una chica de cabello castaño claro, algo corto hasta los hombros, ojos verdes grandes y brillosos, piel blanca, delgada por supuesto, en efecto bonita sonrisa. Disfrutando de un helado.

—Es bonita— digo regresando la fotografía.

—Quédatela— me dice al mismo tiempo que la canción _Every breath you take_ comienza a sonar.

Esa canción del hombre que observa siempre me ha gustado mucho, me deja sin respiración, algún día la debería de aplicar mientras estoy en la cama con alguien, algo reveladora y excitante.

Sí, por qué no.

— ¿Qué?— pregunto de repente, me perdí en el hilo de pensamientos que por supuesto estaba ignorando al gran patriarca.

Eso me pasaba muy seguido, un problema de mi pasado aseguraban los psicólogos escolares.

—Quiere estudiar historia del arte en la universidad de Tokio o arte dramaturgo, tiene diecisiete años, cumplirá los dieciocho en un mes.

Asiento aun sin entender, bien por ella, como todos, cada año cumplimos años, eso no es novedad.

—Kinomoto se niega al plazo y sólo accederá si uno de sus hijos cede sus acciones que tiene, si ellos invierten significaría que hay potencial con nosotros y bien podríamos unir.

—Invertir con nosotros— repito a lo que mi padre asiente sin titubear.

—Su hijo mayor está comprometido, él no lo hará pero Sakura puede hacer…

—Bien— digo en suspiro —, convéncela.

Para hacer eso no necesitaba de mi apoyo ni que yo estuviera consciente de ello ni mucho menos necesitaría de mi aprobación.

—Tú lo harás— dice así, sin más —, eres la única carta de la compañía, no hay plan B, tú eres el plan y todos lo hablamos mucho en la semana, si tu hermana fuera lesbiana y la chica lo fuera también no te estaría pidiendo ayuda.

Reí, era tan estúpido lo que decía.

—Por favor, si mi hermana no fuera lesbiana pero la chica esta sí no le importaría dejar a su novio de toda la vida por salvar tu legado.

Y como siempre, para mí él no tenía su atención a lo que yo fuera a decir.

—No te entiendo— digo por fin sonando un poco preocupado, creo que hasta me sudan las manos.

—Eres bien parecido querido hijo, siempre lo has sido, eres rico hasta ahora, un buen partido, una carrera, de buena familia.

— ¿Enamorarla?— pregunto al fin.

—Hacer que seda, que muera por ti, que viva por ti y no para su familia, que sea capaz de cambiar su apellido por ti. Ella recibirá su porcentaje dos día antes de su cumpleaños, para ese momento en cuanto le digas lo que quieras ella ya nos habrá cedido sus acciones sin nada más que tu a cambio de eso.

Es una consentida de toda la vida, la familia aceptara lo que ella diga siempre y cuando vean que tus intenciones serán buenas. Nosotros sabremos la verdad. Hay muchos matrimonios y relaciones arreglados hasta la fecha, al menos para la cultura oriental lo cual no debe preocuparte, vivirás bien y feliz, a lo mejor a la larga te enamoras de ella.

— ¿Y si no?

—Tendrás tanto dinero de nuevo que no te preocuparas por el amor, que mis nietos y los hijos de ellos y así sucesivamente no carezcan de nada, no para un Li.

—Es una niña— digo riéndome apenado, avergonzado; mentir, engañar, robar a alguien de mi edad sí, mayor todavía pero ella era inocente, ni su padre me caía tan mal.

—Más a mi favor— dice mi padre suspirando, dando por sentado que la conversación había terminado.

Suspire.

—Cierra la puerta al salir, mañana temprano te entregare su itinerario. Mejor no lo pienses, es ella o nosotros: así de simple.

Suspiro, quedándome, sin respiración.

"_**Sakura"**_

Escuchando la música de siempre, caminando por los mismos lugares casi viendo los mismos rostros, apenas una sonrisa, a veces agachando la mirada, a veces fingiendo un mensaje en el celular con tal de no tener que dar un saludo.

Los charcos que la lluvia ya había provocado la noche anterior eran evitados ágilmente por mi destreza para llegar impecable al instituto que si por mi fuera ya estaría brincando en ellos cual niña pequeña como si no hubiera disfrutado de mi niñez o juventud.

Por así decirlo.

Suspire nuevamente al ver los barrotes negros como alguna especie de cárcel personal para mí, todos uniformados, exactamente los mismos abrigos que la preparatoria tiene asignados para todos nosotros, cosas de que debemos poner en alto el nombre de la escuela, tal vez porque son mis últimos meses que ni siquiera me puedo poner a pensar en eso de poner el nombre en lo mejor que hay, como si fuera mi alma mater y ese tipo de tonterías.

Ni siquiera estaba bien consciente de mi futuro o algo así.

¿Ser actriz?

Y que mi familia muera momentáneamente de un infarto o probablemente de decepción mientras yo desearía morir de hambre como los buenos.

¿Historia del arte?

Y no vivir más que de museos como dice mi madre, no vivir más que de las limosnas de la gente cuando me llegase a pedir ayuda para algún momento. Y yo estaría feliz de recibir una moneda a cambio de eso.

¿Ser una gran empresaria como dicta mi legado?

Y ser tan estúpida como a todos los que conozco.

La familia está primero, el lema que mi abuelo dejo en el legado familiar, que le dejo su padre y su padre a él y así hasta los siglos de los siglos.

Eso no se sentía tan bien.

Si la familia estaba primero, ¿Por qué nos hacíamos daño entre nosotros?

¿Por qué habían tantas mentiras de por medio?

¿Por qué existían los secretos entre nosotros?

Podíamos aparentar con gran facilidad cuando estábamos en alguna cena de negocios, esa gran mentira patológica ya estaba escrita en nuestra mente, tatuada en el corazón y no parecía que alguien se arrepintiera.

Al menos yo no tenía problema con eso hasta que sucedió aquella vez, hace dos años, cuando la vi…

Cuando mi mundo de cayó. Cuando todo lo que yo creí, cuando los valores que se me habían inculcado no eran más que grandes y no simples mierdas de mentiras, de mitomanía en la sangre de todos nosotros.

La decepción me costó mucho… una buena dosis de Gorillaz como Melancholly hill y las pastillas de mi madre para controlar los nervios. Un buen lavado de estomago y por la mañana un montón de flores que no eran para nada mis favoritas, cartas de disculpas y montón y montón de caprichos que tuve que usar para conseguir algo que no necesitaba.

Con mochila al hombro, los audífonos guardados cuidadosamente en el abrigo y las pocas ganas de estar aquí me adentre al plantel blanco con fuera negro por dentro fingiendo que me alegraba ver a mis amigas, que me daba gusto ver a mi prima y quien fuera mi mejor amiga y bueno, tomar las estúpidas clases que no necesitaba.

Las primeras cuatro horas tan monótonas como toda mi mañana, libros, tareas, revisiones, equipos, material de trabajo y por supuesto las platicas en la comida, almuerzo, como le quieran llamar para ponernos al día, para hablar de lo bien que canta mi prima, de lo bien que le fue en la cena con los Li, de que el chico británico estaba tan vuelto loco por ella que estaba a casi nada de fingir o lo que sea que ella le llamara para poder llevárselo a la cama o pretender hacerlo.

No por eso omití mis comentarios, ellos la alagaban y yo fingía que era lo mejor de lo mejor.

Ellos pedían una canción y yo demandaba la favorita de la familia.

Aquí funcionaban así las cosas.

Las cuatro de la tarde y el auto ya estaba estacionado frente a la puerta, esperando a que se le abordara, esperando a que Tomoyo dejara de despedirse y de recibir al menos unas cinco cartas de varios chicos que la pretenden.

De cambiar números y de apuntar el color y marca de condones favoritos.

Por lo menos eso me imaginaba.

—Esta noche iremos al Pink palace— me dijo como si ya fuera una afirmación, como si mi respuesta positiva ya no tuviera valor porque no tenía lugar en su conversación, porque teníamos que cuidar sus sentimientos, sus emociones.

Pero el espectáculo de las mentiras tenía que continuar.

—Claro— digo apenas mordiendo mi labio inferior antes de poder sacar la negativa que tanto estaba sintiendo arder en la garganta.

Quemaba tanto.

—Aunque no estoy segura— dice cual berrinche cuando no recibe lo que quiere —, el tal Eriol sigue insistiendo en canción tras canción y no siempre le voy a…

—Esta vuelto loco por ti — digo casi en automático mirando el camino de regreso a casa, viendo las pequeñas gotas chipi chipi caer del cielo, mojando las ventanas, escandalizando el aire que ahora estaba enfriando más pero me gustaba tener las ventanas abajo, me indicaban que estaba viva.

Que debía de estar aquí, a dónde si no.

—Eso lo sé— dice acurrucándose más al mullido asiento del auto mientras le hacia pequeñas caritas de ensoñación al mismo estúpido chofer que mi padre cambia cada quince días.

Probablemente para proteger sus intereses.

A su favor puedo decir que por lo menos estos siete días que llevamos con él he disfrutado de buen soundtrack como Gorillaz y un poco de música clásica en trayectos de vuelta a casa.

O algún otro sitio siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo o con Tomoyo.

—Por cierto— dice incorporándose como si fuera a soltar un gran chisme o como si se quisiera enterar de uno grande.

Con respecto a ella, es difícil no creerlo.

Todo el mundo la quiere, yo incluida no lo puedo negar.

Todo el mundo la idolatra, yo incluida.

Todo el mundo habla mal de ella, y aunque lo sienta no lo hago.

Todo el mundo creía conocerla, yo sabía lo que era.

Al igual que lo sabía con el resto de mi retorcida familia.

—Dime— digo apenas mirándola para ponerle toda la atención que ella necesita, viendo sus ojos azules tan brillosos y hermosamente delineados en negro.

—El tal Li esta a punto de perder su fortuna, no me lo puedo creer o me parece que es un chiste de mal gusto que escuche por ahí.

Incline los hombros restándole importancia, nunca me han interesado los negocios de mi familia, gracias al cielo solo está mi hermano para eso por ser el mayor y el hombre de la casa, el sucesor y futuro rey poderoso de todo.

—Lo dudo mucho— respondo mordiendo mi labio inferior tratando de volver a mirar el trayecto.

Una cosa era que no me interesara de los negocios pero otra era que me negara a no saberlo o esas cosas.

En el mundo del dinero todo se sabe. Aunque no lo quiera estoy en cenas, en juntas y futuramente tendré el fideicomiso que mi abuelo ha dejado así con facilidad tengo acceso a ese tipo de información.

—Es una de las familias más viejas en el negocio — digo suspirando —, de lo más antiguo y hasta donde sé ellos jamás han perdido su fortuna ni por tan poco.

—Se me ha hecho raro que hayan invitado a la familia a la cena esa y que de pronto Li quisiera con gran urgencia que fuesen tú y tu hermano a la dichosa cena esa en la empresa de él para discutir algo de sus negocios.

Hizo una pausa tragando saliva, acomodándose su cabello largo y negro apenas mojado por las puntas.

—En lo que a mí respecta y lo poco que me dijo mi madre mucho antes del accidente es que ellos nunca, nunca, nunca pero nunca habían querido unirse con alguien o vender acciones, además eso lo hacen para cuando quieren salvar una parte de la empresa y bueno, en la actualización de Forbes Tsubasa Chronicle de la Realeza moderna no los han mencionado con la próxima familia a ser parte de su portada como cada año.

Pude reír pero no lo hice, esa estupidez de las revistas y de temas como realeza moderna se me hacían de lo más _estúpido_, ya había suficiente monarquía en la casa de cada quien siendo ricos o pobres como para aumentarle un titulo estúpido no bien merecido.

—Creo que respetan a mi padre— digo tratando de dar una explicación más razonable al hecho pero ni yo misma me había creído.

No lo respetarían si lo conocieran.

—Puede que sea eso, los Kinomoto ya han llegado mucho más de lo que el bisabuelo Masaki podía esperar y no es más que bien merecido aquel gran negocio que han emprendido.

Suspire asintiendo, viendo la casa a lo lejos, viendo al fabuloso Kero asomado en la ventana de mi habitación cual peluche sin parpadear, sin moverse, sin hacer gesto alguno.

Cual buen minino tan tierno fijo en la ventana esperando que yo llegara a darle de comer, un plato de leche, acostarme con él y tal vez dormir unas mil horas como teníamos acostumbrado.

No últimamente y seguramente lo extrañaba tanto como yo.

—Bienvenidas a casa señoritas— nos dice el hombre de piel más morena que yo, ojos tan rasgados y que yo insistía que era de Corea pero él siempre lo negaba.

—Gracias Baek— digo saliendo del auto sin la necesidad de su ayuda para luego subir escaleras y llegar al gran pórtico, de reojo espiar que aquel columpio lleno de almohadas donde yo me recostaba para leer o escuchar música estaba igual de impecable de cómo lo había dejado hacia apenas dos meses. Cuando fue la última vez que había tomado el libro de _El Perfume_ y me había negado a terminarlo vaya uno a saber por qué razón.

Puedo retomarlo siempre que quiera pero mi mente se negaba a concentrarse y solo en la música me podía imaginar una vida diferente o recordar buenos tiempos, cerrar los ojos y ser yo quien estaba cantando, quien estaba actuando, quien estaba pintando aquella musa que para mí era la música.

Esperando perder la respiración antes de la cena esta noche nuevamente en la empresa de mi padre donde el señor Li estaría ahí frente a nosotros fingiendo una sonrisa que no sentía y pretendía gran simpatía por nosotros.

Tal vez era eso lo que le hacía falta a mi padre, algo de traición en la sangre para que tal vez pierda todo.

**The Melancholly Coffee Shop: no sé de qué manera empezar puesto que bueno, no es mi primer fic, quisiera mantenerme por el momento en el exilio dado que había abandonado esta pagina después de una gran tragedia familiar. Me parece que esto es la mejor medicina.**

**Quiera agregar que soy mucho de temas **_**erótidramaticamente**_** serios así que espero ser aceptada. **

**Estoy muy entusiasmada con la historia y de verdad agradecería muchos comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos, sus opiniones todo, todo lo quiero saber lo anhelo T.T**

**Gracias y nos vemos en la próxima. **


	2. Legado

**Capitulo 2.- Legado.**

"_**Shaoran"**_

No sé si fue mi poco interés en la misma platica esperando a que alguien dijera algo estúpido para variar, y sacarnos de aquel silencio tan incomodo mientras mi padre se dignaba aparecer y la cara de Fujitaka no cambiara para nada. No miraba su celular esperando que el reloj pasara más rápido.

No miraba a sus hijos.

No bebía de su café.

Suspire al ver de reojo a la tal Sakura Kinomoto quien en su itinerario y gran información que mi padre había recaudado de ella puedo decir con facilidad que nosotros tampoco tendríamos nada de qué hablar. No habla en clases, tiene pocos amigos, solo está con Tomoyo, no se le conoce novio y bueno, es más que bruta en las matemáticas, se la pasa re cursando una y otra vez.

Ahora no me extraña nada que por ello quiera estudiar Arte y no otra cosa.

Sonreí.

Estaba conectada a su celular escuchando música obviamente, su uniforme de la preparatoria estaba impecable, su hermano apenas me dirigía la mirada y los colegas que estaban a mi lado estaban tan nerviosos que les sudaba la mano.

Sakura bajo el celular a la mesa permitiéndome ver el titulo de la canción que estaba escuchando y la verdad me dejo sorprendido, una chica consentida como ella, tan rosa, tan aparentemente inocente escuchando Gorillaz.

No quisiera llegar a un tema de que las niñas solo deben escuchar, no sé, a Britney Spears no, nada de eso pero para su aspecto yo esperaba algo más dulce como los temas de los animes que pasan cada semana. Tal vez tener todos los soundtracks de las novelas dramáticas y esas cosas. Siendo las cosas así, por lo menos la música era algo de lo cual podría comenzar, por ejemplo decir que mi primer concierto fue exactamente el de Gorillaz y que moría una y otra vez con _Dare,_ además de embriagarme antes de hacer el amor con exactamente _Melancholy hill_ o tal vez era mejor no mencionar eso.

Sin fijarme ya me había inclinado sobre la mesa para poder ver detenidamente que ahora estaba Broken en sus oídos, en su mente, disfrutando tal vez de las estrellas rojas y negras y de los mundos que tiene nuestra mente, su mente, mi mente.

Sonreí cuando me percate de que su mirada verde estaba puesto en mí sin nada de nervios, claro que no, ella no planea lo que yo por lo que fue un acto meramente espontaneo para ella, por así decirlo.

El pellizco de mi hermana en mi muslo derecho hizo que regresara a mi posición erguida en la mullida silla de piel color verde musgo y bueno, fingí aclarar mi garganta mientras Sakura volvía a su música ignorándome como en un principio pero al menos ya había conseguido que me mirara.

Me mordí el labio inferior mirándola fijamente, no quería estar sobre de ella, que sintiera incomodidad por mi presencia o algo así pero tenía que notarme.

No me sonrío, no hizo gesto o mueca alguna, simplemente me miro y yo no pude sino contener la respiración.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso — dice mi padre sentándose en su respectivo lugar en la cabeza de la mesa haciendo que todos dejaran los celulares de lado, los periódicos, apagando los cigarros, bebiendo rápidamente del café del cual ya no salía nada humo por lo caliente, acomodando sus sacos, sus corbatas, todos menos Kinomoto él simplemente estaba ahí, sentado igual que cuando llegó, sentado al lado de su hijo quien dejo de jugar con los padrastros de su pulgar derecho.

Estaba tal vez igual o más aburrido que yo.

—No es necesario tu disculpa— dice Kinomoto sonriéndole a mi padre cerrando sus ojos claros tras esos lentes, la cortina de la ironía en su ser.

Se sentía bien eso.

Era como tratar con alguien como yo.

Sonreía, disculpaba y no hacia gesto alguno, solo él sabía lo que pensaba.

Después de miles de comentarios sobre por qué debía de invertir, porque no podíamos ceder a vender, sobre el motivo por el cual necesitábamos la ayuda sin usar nunca la palabra "quebrados", fingiendo todo el tiempo que el dinero estaba congelado, que el dinero estaba almacenado y que los fideicomisos de todos sus hijos no corrían riesgo alguno.

Eriol, como yo me lo suponía no había llegado a la junta pero su secretaria estaba en la esquina tomando notas respecto a cómo le iría si invertía el cinco por ciento de su fideicomiso y de poder dar en renta alguno de sus hoteles de por la zona.

Él con facilidad podría regalarme alguno diciéndome que me lo presta para rentarlo y pagarle el traspaso poco a poco, haría eso y muchas otras cosas por mí pero yo me negaba a eso.

Por el legado teníamos ver que nosotros, los Li y nadie más.

Pedí su ayuda, eso es cierto pero siempre que sea bajo su consentimiento, aunque él lo hubiera autorizado sin preguntarme para qué utilizaría el dinero.

Kinomoto escuchaba atentamente a cada uno de los socios, a mi hermana cuando hablaba con la boca seca por los nervios, a mi padre quien a momentos le contestaba a Touya Kinomoto una que otra duda, miraba a Sakura quien atentamente, como yo miraba y escuchaba como entre todos tratábamos de escudarnos en una perfecta mentira que con hilos trataba de no caerse.

—Escuche suficiente— dice Kinomoto levantando la mano en cuando mi hermana terminó de hablar alegando que la cafetalera está en su apogeo, que la inversión en las tierras de Hong Kong están todas listas y preparadas para ser usadas a la voz de ya siempre y cuando sea inversión en esa tierra y no en la de Japón.

Suspire y luego aguante la respiración mirando a mi padre quien no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada a Kinomoto, a mi hermana quien subía y bajaba su pecho de la agitación por el habla.

El silencio incomodo de todos nosotros al ver la facilidad con la que este hombre actuaba bajo presión con los negocios, con razón tiene tanta influencia.

Comenzó a llover, es casi imposible que se escuchen las gotas de la lluvia golpear contra los cristales pero ahora con tanto silencio de repente bien pudimos escuchar el vuelo de las aves al mismo tiempo.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla.

Nos iba a dar una negativa, estaba seguro.

—Me parecen todas estas ideas correctas y no estoy en otra posición sino en la de ayudar— dice haciendo una pequeña pausa mirando a sus dos hijos quienes parecían leerle el pensamiento.

—Gracias— logra decir mi hermana pero es callada con la mirada cruel y seria de nuestro padre.

—Siempre y cuando sean en las tierras de Japón— finaliza.

Sonrío tal vez sarcástico, nunca puso atención a nada de lo que se le dijo.

—Es que las tierras de Japón— comienzo a decir interrumpiendo el rictus entre él y mi padre —, no se venden ni se dividen ni queremos otros proveedores— suspiro tratando de no mirar a Sakura —. Es solo una inversión en Hong Kong, estas tierras han estado en mi familia por muchos años, el dinero puedes cobrarlo cuando quieras siempre y cuando no sea aquí…

—Estando en quiebra no veo por qué negarse a una venta pequeña.

Y entonces la palabra que todos nos habíamos negado a usar él la había dicho como si fuera lo más correcto, lo más lógico. Todo el tiempo puso atención, claro, era un hombre listo, todo el tiempo nos analizo, escucho las propuestas y no dijo nada porque ya sabía lo que nosotros diríamos y él siempre supo su respuesta aun si no hubiera escuchado hasta el final.

Abrí la boca un par de veces deseando poder decir algo, que el vomito verbal saliera de una buena vez pero el hombre me había dejado callado. Mi hermana estaba anonadada y todos, otra vez contuvimos la respiración.

Ese hijo de puta era un maestro en cuanto a los negocios.

—Les hare las cosas más fáciles— dice por fin acomodándose mejor en su silla, no se había movido para nada hasta ahora, quitándose los lentes, un toque más personal —. No daré paso a comprar, ni tratar de obtener mediante una hipoteca todo su legado— dice ahora mirándome a mí, luego a mi hermana y ahora a mi padre —; Li, tienes bajo tu poder, en tus manos las familias de cada uno de tus trabajadores, el porvenir de los hijos de tus hijos y un heredero prometedor— suspira —. No hay necesidad de ser necios pero te concederé un pequeño préstamo sin la necesidad de algo a cambio, al menos no tan grande como piensas.

El frio en mi espalda me alertaba algo.

Iba mal.

Las cosas iban mal.

Por primera vez en mi vida vi a mi padre sudar, estar nervioso, ser más pálido que de costumbre.

El miedo no estaba escrito en su nombre pero en sus ojos sí.

—Convénceme que estas tierras y las de Hong Kong valen la pena superando las dos por igual manteniéndonos a la par como hasta ahora, no me molestare si superan mis ventas, no hare malos tratos ni negocios turbios que afecten las tierras. Pero a cambio quiero las escrituras de Japón, cuando hayas terminado de pagarme, tengas un buen socio que invierta contigo sin quitarte tus tierras no te pida más del cinco por ciento yo tranquilamente obtendré tu pago más el diez por ciento de Hong Kong como lo has pedido sin quitarte por completo las tierras, de todo lo contrario y quedes peor de lo que estas, te pagare más que bien que no sentirás el suelo hasta después de tu muerte pero las tierras ya no serán tuyas.

Dicho esto sentí un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

—Ninguno de mis hijos invertirá contigo como lo has pedido con un pago tan bajo para lo que es Hong Kong, así que ahora la decisión es tuya.

—Así se hará— dice mi padre abriendo aquella carpeta de piel color café chocolate firmando los documentos que tanto hemos cuidado por miles de cientos de millones de años a mi parecer, la familia jamás ha carecido.

Lo estábamos perdiendo todo y por un instante sentí las miradas de todos los socios no en Kinomoto, ni en mi padre ni en mi hermana sino en mí.

Obtener a esta niña salvaría a mi familia, nos daría su cinco por ciento y obtendría eso cada año como remuneración siempre y cuando su nombre no se diga en la junta, un donador anónimo que recibe esa cantidad año tras año hasta su muerte. Así ni su padre nos quitaría nada y ella ganaría mi apellido de por medio.

Y por supuesto lo más importante era que tendría el honor, que daría honor a mi familia.

Dios dame una razón y no una opción porque lo único que puedo sentir es que volveré a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez.

Tengo unas ganas de beber una copa de vino o lo que sea para quitarme esa sensación de vinagre en la lengua.

Asentí mirando a los trabajadores y luego a mi padre quien de reojo me miraba mientras Kinomoto firmaba al igual que su hijo y su hija.

—_Lo hare_— digo a mi hermana quien apenas sonrió orgullosa de mi decisión mientras se levantaba un poco para firmar el maldito tratado de dar las tierras de Japón y luego mi firma, justo al lado de mi nombre.

Y entonces como si fuera acto del destino, estaba dando entero y no en pedazos el corazón de mi familia.

"_**Sakura"**_

Pasada una semana después de la junta en la empresa de Li mi padre estaba más tranquilo que antes, festejando el compromiso de mi hermano con una loca ninfómana, mi madre se la pasaba de compras junto Tomoyo para poder organizar cada uno de los preparativos que a mi parecer eran tan tontos como el compromiso repentino de ese par de locos, estaba más que segura que mi hermano ni siquiera estaba enamorado.

Estaba haciendo frio, raro en esta época de abril justo a tres semanas de mi cumpleaños, a casi nada de ser ignorada otra vez, de que me digan "es verdad es tu cumple". Aunque puede que este año fuera diferente, ya por fin recibiría mi dinero bien merecido, compraría un departamento en Tokio, pagaría mi matricula para la universidad y me dedicaría a invertir en algún estúpido negocio para solventar mis gastos aunque conociéndome no invertiría en nada simplemente me dedicaría a trabajar.

Como lo he hecho muchas veces mientras estudiaba la secundaria, mientras mi familia se ponía a dar entrevistas, acabar con varios negocios pequeños yo me partía el lomo tratando de que el legado no me envenenara como a ellos.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando los padres de Tomoyo murieron hacia dos años y medio y mi prima tuvo que vivir con nosotros, para alegrarnos la vida con su cálida sonrisa y su belleza sin igual.

Mire un poco a las personas tratando de imaginarme que sus vidas eran tan fáciles, que si sonreían y tomaban un café era porque no tenían problemas, envidiando sus posiciones y por supuesto ellos ignorándome.

Como un escritor que se imagina lo mejor y peor de su personaje cuando el mismo personaje no tiene ni puta idea de quien lo redacta, vive, actúa y es feliz o infeliz, depende del final que vaya a tener.

Mire mis botas negras sucias de gris por el lodo, mi abrigo purpura cubriendo del viento frio, la gorra estilo victoriana que cubría mi cabello y el cigarro en mi mano derecha con olor a menta tratando de poder ser consumido de un momento a otro. Sentada junto al jodido pingüino que se encuentra en el centro de Tomoeda, el lugar de citas, los puntos de partida y de juegos de muchos niños, los primeros veces, las conversaciones con los amigos, el primer cigarro de marihuana, la primera tocada de pecho de tu vida.

Este lugar tiene historia para cualquiera, viejo, joven o niño.

Vaya que si el pingüino hablara muchos estaríamos en problemas.

Suspire viendo el cielo casi gris, las nubes más gordas soportando un poco de agua antes de reventar para que cayeran, los rayos en el cielo apenas tratando de aparecer.

Amaba este clima, mi situación, el café de vainilla y el cigarro en la mano, podría estar aquí por horas y horas y horas.

Alejarme un poco de la realidad sin la necesidad de escuchar música, para este momento no era necesario.

—El clima es mejor cuando llueve— dice la voz detrás de mí, la voz de un extraño al que conozco poco y nada, el extraño que ya había visto en dos ocasiones de mi vida, el mismo extraño que tendría que frecuentar una vez cada semana hasta que su familia saliera de su aprieto económico.

Si me había estado espiando no me habría dado cuenta, no recordaba muy bien su rostro aunque debo admitir que sus ojos claros, como el chocolate cuando está caliente, cuando le sale humo, bueno, es difícil de olvidar.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

¿Contestarle y decirle que a mí me gustaba el clima así?

Nunca un chico se me había acercado para hablar, ni siquiera del clima mucho menos preguntarme la hora, por lo general era cuando estaba al lado de Tomoyo. Una vez un chico se atrevió a preguntar mi nombre y solo fue un fiasco después de setenta y dos horas, antes del festín de pastillas de mi madre.

Creo que desde ahí el salir con muchachos no es lo mío.

Si mi miedo es salir lastimada puede que tenga razón pero también mi miedo más grande es lastimar, no me gusta que la gente me quiera, creo que es cuando más sufren.

—Aja— logro decir girándome un poco para mirar a las personas que por un momento se nos quedan viendo.

Tal vez un paparazzi.

No sé ni me importa, es lo bueno de la gente de negocios y sus hijos, somos un cero a la izquierda, las mejores notas se las dan a los cantantes y actores.

Que de hecho, si quisiera ser actriz o artista dudo mucho hacer alguna entrevista, esto hablando del futuro.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

Pregunta sacando una cajetilla de cigarros mentolados, tal vez era como el presente para poder disfrutar de la compañía, probablemente salió tarde del trabajo, me vio, pasó por aquí y decidió acercarse.

Después de todo ahora somos como socios por así decirlo.

Inclino los hombros apenas moviéndome un poco para dejarle lugar, su vestimenta no me parecía rara pero estar con ese abrigo tan de europeo no iba al caso, como si se negara a soltar el dinero familiar.

Probablemente porque no conoce otra vida.

— ¿Quieres uno?

Pregunta alzando la cajetilla antes de que él tomara uno para él.

Niego alzando mi cigarro que apenas va a la mitad.

Sonríe asintiendo, acto seguido se pone el suyo en los labios sin encenderlo, algo muy raro. Tal vez una metáfora de tener algo que pueda hacerte daño pero no concederle ese hecho.

Entonces yo también sonrío.

—Tienes apenas diecisiete años— dice tal vez para romper el silencio —, no deberías fumar.

—Es otra metáfora como la tuya de no encender el cigarro — le digo apagando el cigarro que no estaba terminado con el talón.

—No es metáfora — dice sonriendo y tirando el cigarro sin encender cerca de un par de palomas que se alejaron inmediatamente después de sentir la muerte de que les arrojaran algo.

—Si tu lo dices— digo queriéndome levantar para poder regresar a casa, caminar un par de horas, tomar otro café, leer un libro o tal vez quedarme dormida.

—Vi que te gusta Gorillaz— dice como si estuviera pensando en qué decir, de qué manera preguntarme algo.

Como si ya tuviera todo un dialogo escrito.

Tomoyo probablemente, tal vez quiere su número, estar seguro dónde vive, si tiene novio, sería más fácil si preguntara directamente.

—Tomoyo no tiene novio hasta ahora — digo soltando de repente la información cual víbora venenosa.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que sus labios se formaban en una delgada línea haciendo una mueca bastante extraña, mordiendo su labio inferior como lo hizo en la junta cuando miró detenidamente mi celular aparentemente fascinado por el gusto de Gorillaz.

Tal vez él también era fan.

—No me interesa Tomoyo— dice tratando de excusarse al momento de reincorporarse a la misma pose sobria de antes —, pero si ella está interesada en mí no me interesa a mí. No sé si me explico.

¿No está interesado?

Vaya, es el primero.

Todos y todos desean tenerla.

Es como la heroína, como esa droga potente que te hace adicto… como esa marca de perfume que tanto te gusta y quisieras que te quedara el olor por siempre.

—La muñequita de porcelana no me interesa y disculpa si creíste que vine aquí para preguntarte por ella, de querer acercarme a _ella_ lo habría hecho en el Pink Palace, sé dónde y cuando canta. Es mi lugar favorito pero no por ella, más bien por las bebidas.

Mmm vaya, un hombre alcohólico.

—Lo siento— digo poniéndome un poco roja —, es la fuerza del habito, normalmente siempre se me acercan para conocerla.

—Tú eres más bonita— dice mirándome fijamente sin titubear, sin cerrar sus ojos, sin distraerse, sin pensar en lo que me ha dicho y no hay cómo retractarse, dejándome con la boca abierta.

Decirle gracias, ni siquiera cabria en la conversación.

Y entonces por primera vez veo quien es físicamente, tal vez lo que todas desean pero con un deje de misterio, oscuro… un chico problemático cuando tenía mi edad por ejemplo.

Bastante lindo, atractivo y de cuerpo como para no quejarse.

De esos modelos que solo puedes ver en revistas y nada más.

—Ahí está mi auto — dice levantándose sin esperar a que yo hiciera lo mismo, después de todo me encontró aquí mismo, sentada sin molestar a nadie hasta que llegó él.

Así sin más.

—Seguro— digo al momento en que veo que deja la cajetilla a mi lado o tal vez no se ha fijado que la ha puesto ahí.

—Nos vemos la próxima semana— dice comenzando a caminar hasta aquel auto negro del cual no parece ser manejado por algún chofer o algo así.

Tal vez solo fue casualidad que nos encontramos aquí.

Un chico de veintitrés años no busca a una chica de preparatoria para platicar con ella.

Debe ser eso.

"_**Shaoran"**_

Dicen que las casualidades no existen, que solo existe lo inevitable. Nunca me había interesado aquel dicho hasta este mismo momento, cuando por "inevitable situación" saliendo de la empresa me encontré con nada más que la misma Sakura Kinomoto. Sentada sin hacerle daño a nadie, bebiendo café, fumando un cigarro mentolado y con aspecto de alguien que gusta de artes.

Sonreí solo de pensarlo. Suspire después de un rato para fijarme que no estaba solo en la habitación y que dos de mis cuatro hermanas estaban conmigo. Ignorándome por supuesto, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando alguien más estaba junto a mí.

Mis hermanas Feimei y Shiefa, ambas gemelas de catorce años se divertían viendo tranquilamente una revista de modas mientras al mismo tiempo contestaban un test en la computadora de vaya uno a saber qué tipo de mierda.

Ellas tienen permitido estar en el despacho de nuestro padre siempre y cuando se trate de alguna tarea importante y que estuviéramos o Fanren o yo para poder supervisar. Por lo general estudiaban realmente con mi hermana pero conmigo era diferente, ni yo me metía con ellas ni ellas conmigo.

De poder decir con quien tengo mejor relación de las cuatro sería difícil ya que en realidad no tengo buena relación con ninguna, bueno sí, un poco, más bien siento algo de protección respecto a Fuutie. Ella tiene ocho años y se puede decir que es con quien mejor me entiendo.

No necesito contarle nada para que ella sepa lo que me pasa, a su corta edad es la niña más madura que he conocido jamás. Tal vez a la falta de madre, exactamente mi madre murió hacia ocho años, no sabemos mucho respecto a eso y mi padre jamás había querido decir algo, pero yo jamás la vi enferma, siempre fue muy sana incluso después del parto de mi hermana.

Fuutie regresó del hospital y mi madre no. Y como todo hombre primogénito que solo tenía a su madre para consuelo, quede devastado.

A los quince años sentía que estaba muerto en vida.

Sin esperarlo y sin pensarlo sacudí la cabeza como si con eso aquellas memorias y pensamientos se fueran a desvanecer en alguna parte de mí ser, en un archivero para no ser sacados nunca de ahí.

Volví a suspirar como por tercera vez en el día fijándome en el periódico que estaba frente a mí, había recordado que mi padre lo dejo desde temprano en la oficina para mí y por supuesto me negué a leerlo hasta ahora.

Revise el periódico en la sección de sociales y ahí estaban Sakura, su hermano y la prometida de él. Se haría un gran festejo, se haría una gran fiesta, seria la boda del año, en primera plana de muchas revisas.

Tirarían tanto dinero como si no les faltara nada.

La novia presumía aquella enorme roca incolora de miles de quilates, arreglándoselas para que todo el mundo que viera la fotografía en automático se mirara su anillo de compromiso.

El articulo era más o menos superfluo, entrevistas a ambos novios, un comentario de Sakura…

… "_Estamos muy felices de que por fin se haya fijado la fecha" dice alegremente Akizuki, la flamante prometida del mayor y heredero de la empresa cafetalera de Kinomoto quien ha presumido a una revista de Tsubasa Reservoir que su vestido estará lleno de cientos de rosas rojas en señal del amor que se tienen ambos "no nos hemos limitado en cuanto al festejo, será la mejor boda del siglo, lo puedo asegurar, aunque este invitada alguna revista de prestigio estarán presentes familiares y amigos cercanos así como algunos socios de mi prometido". _

_Quien no parecía muy feliz con el festejo o por lo menos así nos pareció fue cuando se le hizo la entrevista a la hermana menor del festejado, la pequeña Sakura quien únicamente dijo "el matrimonio se debe realizar cuando la persona con la que quieres estar es de por vida, así que si no se está seguro para qué intentarlo". _

_Varias fuentes aseguran que lo contrario a lo que dijo la hermana menor de Touya Kinomoto es que se les ve muy felices y que parecen novios de semanas de relación a pesar de ya tener más de cinco años. _

_El festejo se realizara en la mansión de Masaki Amamiya, el bisabuelo de ambos quien murió el verano pasado. Esperamos con ansias la invitación a la boda del… _

Reí cuando termine de leer apenas eso, la persona, el periodista que redacto estaba más emocionado por el festejo que los mismos novios, el comentario de Sakura bien acertado.

¿Quién se casaría sin amor?

Yo por ejemplo. En los negocios ninguna relación es porque sí aquí todo es arreglado más con los japoneses.

Le di un gran sorbo a mi tercer vaso de vodka mientras arrancaba la fotografía del periódico cuidando de dejar exactamente la parte en la que Sakura había hablado, incluso hoy que por primera vez había hablado con ella me percate que no es muy parlanchina como Tomoyo quien parecía hablaba por los codos.

Eso me gustaba, no tener que fingir hablar de algo estúpido únicamente para poder hacer conversación con alguien. Mire a mis hermanas quienes no estaban atentas de mí y luego sonreí, justo en un momento cuando ellas terminaran su rato de tonterías de niña haría la llamada que tanto había planeado.

Llamada que por supuesto fue idea de Eriol, quien como buen amigo había planificado el momento de abordaje. De no ser por él, yo ni en cuenta que ella estaría en aquel famoso parque.

Eriol, cuando se lo propone es bastante listo, más cuando se trata de mujeres.

—La cena estará casi lista— dice Shiefa tomando de la mano a mi hermana y a su hermana para apagar la computadora y salir tranquilamente del despacho ignorándome como siempre, dejando la revista en el taburete.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me acerque a ese mismo escritorio que lleva años aquí y que parecía no morir.

Puse un poco de música de estilo de radio, en automático sin escogerla, algo que se viera informal y no algo actuado ya sobre escrito sin la necesidad de improvisar. Las mejores citas y conquistas son las que aparentan honestidad y las que no tienen un guion de por medio.

Fue malo de mi parte dejar exactamente el celular que uso para la gente importante pero de nada serviría comprar uno en especifico solo para eso y además estaba bloqueado. No podría ver nada.

Marque los dígitos sentándome en el mullido sofá de piel negra mirando la enorme ventana que tenía manchas de lluvia, viendo de momento el suelo que estaba repleto de granizo.

El sonidito extraño de marcación sonó una y otra vez, cinco veces y a la sexta, su voz.

— _¿Otra metáfora?_

Reí, no dijo "hola" como yo esperaba o algún otro saludo cortes como cuando encuentras el celular de algún extraño, ella sabía que era mío y que yo marcaría así como yo sabía de ante mano que ella contestaría de alguna manera improvisada.

—No hay metáfora alguna para el olvido de un celular— digo sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Estaba fingiendo claro y estoy consciente pero ella no es tonta, es lista y bonita. Hasta eso el acto seria rápido.

—_Seguramente lo pensé por los cigarros_ — dice suspirando al mismo tiempo que se escucha que cierra una puerta.

—Ha dejado de llover — digo en automático abriendo la puertecita de cristal sacando mi mano derecha para verificar que no cae gota alguna del cielo.

Ella no lo ve pero siento que está haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

No sé por qué…

—_Puedo dejar tu celular en la empresa de tu padre, voy de camino para la biblioteca de Tokio. _

— ¿Tan lejos?

Pregunto sin querer y sonando atrevido, entrometido pero la biblioteca estaba a hora y media de Tomoeda para allá, además aquí había muchas bibliotecas.

—_Una metáfora mía_— dice sin más.

Sentí por un momento, un largo momento que realmente la conocía, no conocía este sentimiento, por supuesto que no entendía absolutamente nada y a mi parecer me hacia sentir como… bien por el simple hecho de no tener que esforzarme del todo.

Si bien tenia que fingir, pretender con ella para poder obtener sólo necesario pero sentía que la conocía, es tan fácil tener qué decir a su lado.

Y sólo he hablado con ella una vez.

Suspire mirando la lluvia, el cielo ya gris dejándose caer el sol cubriéndose con la manta negra de estrellas encendiendo el foco lunar.

Por un momento me puse a juguetear con el cable del teléfono en algún especie de movimiento nervioso.

—Sabes, voy en camino a la empresa de mi padre— miento ágilmente pero también sé que ella pudiera detectar la mentira.

Puede que esa habilidad de la detección de mentiras, engaños, cotilleos, etcétera era algo con lo que se nacía.

O tal vez porque no se le puede mentir a un mentiroso.

—_Seguro_ — dice suspirando —, _pues entonces te veré ahí para entregarte tu amado celular que no ha dejado de sonar._

Reí.

No es que las mujeres me llamen a cada momento para tener algún encuentro conmigo, no en absoluto yo no soy así, no necesito de una mujer a mi lado para poder quitarme la tensión del cuerpo, esas las busco cuando, dónde y cómo yo quiera.

Hasta ahora ninguna ha sabido mi número telefónico ni siquiera habían tocado el celular.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré en la entrada en unos…

—_Diez minutos_— se apresura a decir ella —, _llevo prisa así que no podre esperarte, si te veo grandioso y te regreso tu celular sino lo dejare con algún encargado que se encuentre afuera. _

Reí. Nuevamente.

Ninguna mujer me hacia reí tanto por tan poco.

—En diez minutos será.

"_**Sakura"**_

De fondo escuchando la majestuosa voz de Freddie Mercury y su Bohemian Rhapsody, de fondo como cual tarjeta de navidad la lluvia cayendo sobre aquellos grandes edificios hermosamente alumbrados en amarillo, las nubes gordas y grises, no había cielo azul o negro, era todo un tono gracias a la lluvia.

Era hermoso.

Sí, me había aventurado a tomar el auto de mi hermano con el único permiso de haber puesto una nota en la puerta de su recamara. Un simple: tome tu auto prestado.

Ni explicaciones ni nada al respecto aunque pensaba que ni siquiera lo vería dado que estaba más que encamado con su prometida o cualquier otra persona dado que mi padre había decidido viajar a Hong Kong para vaya uno a saber qué y mi madre se la pasara en algún lugar secreto como siempre.

Sin decirnos nada ni a mi padre, mi hermano o a mí.

¿Tomoyo?

Ni siquiera esta en discusión su paradero, ella siempre esta bien.

El Li Coffee estaba doblando a la esquina y en la puerta de cristal polarizado estaba recargado Li Shaoran con una gabardina en negro, sus cabellos castaños parecían empapados y su pantalón de mezclilla, al igual que su cabello con manchas más oscuras en los talones. Tal vez había llegado caminando.

—_Ho mamma mia mamma mia… _

Recita al mismo tiempo que los integrantes de Queen cuando decido acercarme lo suficiente como para que todo aquel que pasara a mi lado escucharan con claridad la dulce sinfonía de uno de mis grupos preferidos.

Entonces cual chica que esta siendo coqueteada, reí sin desearlo.

Tal vez Tomoyo es más experta en esto del coqueteo, aunque claro no estoy del todo segura que él este coqueteando, puede que lo haga yo o ni siquiera. Simplemente el hecho de jamás haber hablado con un chico por más de cinco minutos en el teléfono con la idea de entregarle algo y alguna conversación no estúpida pero fuera de lugar.

—Hola— me dice sonriendo tímidamente, estaba casi temblando sin importarle la lluvia mientras la hermosa sinfonía de Queen terminaba —, me parece que tienes algo que me pertenece…

Dice asomando su rostro más dentro del auto de lo que me convenía.

—Será mejor que te…

—Entre antes de morir de una hipotermia — dice invitándose ágilmente al auto.

Entrando por el lado del copiloto sin importar que dejase húmedo el lugar y bueno, a mí tampoco me importaba mucho ese hecho.

Quise guardarme una carcajada de poder hacerlo pero ni siquiera pude hacerlo dado que él estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado con el pecho subiendo y bajando una y otra vez de la agitación tal vez por correr y evitar mojarse pero obviamente sin lograrlo.

Es guapo, lo admito pero… es tan diferente, tan oscuro, tan melancólico aun mirando su sonrisa en el rostro pareciera que esta fingiendo todo el tiempo.

Un rasgo heredado de la familia para conocer del todo a las personas, aunque nunca vamos a conocer a alguien profundamente.

—Me gusta _Janis Joplin_ — dice en cuanto una de sus tantas canciones comienza a sonar —, sabes que antes de morir y gracias a su adicción a las drogas ella dijo que…

—Algo que te hace sentir tan bien no puede hacerte daño— digo arrancando el auto sin mirarlo más, evitando sentir su presencia.

Yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

Parece que él sí.

— ¿Te gustan las drogas?

Me atrevo a preguntar mirando que el semáforo esta marcando el amarillo para rápidamente pasar al rojo y dejarme en un alto momentáneo.

Cuanto quería el verde justo ahora.

—No todas — dice sin mirarme —. Aunque nuestro café, el cigarro y el alcohol tienden a dejar adicción. Suspira pasando una mano por su cabello para luego morder su labio inferior

Tal vez algún tipo de tic nervioso que no se ve tan mal en un chico que aparenta ser malo con esa vestimenta, esta música y ese rostro.

El verde en su libre expresión dejándome continuar manejando el preciado auto de mi hermano y que Nakuru ama tanto que ni siquiera deja que nadie, ni el mismo Touya lo maneja tan seguido.

Como si cuando ella muriera este inútil móvil y cualquier otra cosa material fueran a ser enterradas con ella.

— ¿Dónde quieres que te deje?— pregunto dando una vuelta en "u" para poder ir en dirección a su casa, me parece que puedo dar con la dirección sin que él me lo dijese dado que bueno, soy muy buena en eso de ubicarme, tal vez porque desde niña siempre tuve que estar sola a tal grado de que no me enviaran a la escuela o se les olvidara por varios días dado que mi hermano tuvo su triste historia no tan típica adolescente.

—No voy a dejar que una niña de diecisiete años vaya sola a Tokio a una estúpida librería cuando aquí hay una calle repleta de libros, mucho menos sabiendo que ella no tiene permiso de conducir.

Abrí los ojos como platos, cómo coño sabía que yo no tenía permiso para conducir, lo conozco poco y nada. Lo mismo que él a mí.

—Una persona que sabe manejar— comienza a decir mientras permite que siga manejando sin rumbo alguno —, cambia las velocidades — apunta moviendo algún aparato del auto —, y una persona responsable que ha aprobado un curso de manejo sabe que las direccionales son indispensables para evitar accidentes así que a menos que sepas manejar no permitiré que vayas a Tokio tu sola, tu decides si me permites manejar hasta alguna librería, compras lo que quieres y luego yo te regreso a tu casa.

— ¿Cómo regresaras tú a tu casa?

—De la misma manera que mucha gente sin auto— dice tranquilamente señalando su celular que se encuentra en la guantera que ha permanecido abierta desde el momento en que decidí entregársela y él decidió entrar al auto sin permiso.

Ríe tal vez al percatarse de mi cara de no entender.

Hacia frio o era mi imaginación.

De momento hacia calor o era mi imaginación.

De la nada la música se había terminado o sólo era mi imaginación.

Imaginación que por mucho tiempo que me dejo en estado…insomnio.

—Llamare un taxi — dice tomando su celular color negro táctil acto seguido cerrando la guantera, sacando su cartera gris para también mostrarme su identificación y permiso de manejo, fotografía en la que normalmente todo el mundo sale mal o le cambian el nombre, el sexo o la edad.

Tal vez a él le pasó lo mismo que a todos pero por lo menos su fotografía era perfecta.

—Vamos — me alienta como si no tuviera alternativa —, el motor estará arruinado y tu hermano o padre darán las gracias por este acto de amor a los autos que te otorgó, no creo que quieras algún castigo.

Asiento quitándome el cinturón de seguridad para abrir la puerta o por lo menos tener ese intento hasta el momento en que sentí su cálida mano cerrarse entorno a mi muñeca.

—No te bajes— pide al momento en que él también se quita el cinturón —, puedes mojarte y enfermar— dice obligándome a acercarme a él —, ven, pásate a este lado con cuidado de no pisar nada.

Entonces, como si todo fuera místico y que gracias al cielo por mis pensamientos y que la música no estaba fuera de nuestro alcance _Melancholy hill_ hizo su aparición cual hada madrina que cumple tus deseos.

El hermoso sonidito de fondo, la letra. Su significado.

_No puedes tener lo que deseas pero me tienes a mí… tu eres mi medicina. _

Me trae buenos y malos recuerdos y aun así es mi favorita.

Poco a poco él se fue moviendo a modo de hacer lo mismo conmigo obligándome a sentarme en sus piernas para poder pasarme al lado del copiloto pasando su mano por mi espalda y con la otra mano moviendo mis piernas sin dificultad.

Estaba agitada y creo que él también o lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Los pitidos de los otros autos obligándonos a movernos.

Gorillaz de fondo.

El hijo del socio de mi padre y yo a su lado.

Puedo besarlo o él simplemente estaba actuando así porque es su forma de ser con los clientes, ganárselos afuera y adentro.

—Listo — dice poniéndome en el sillón respectivo al copiloto acercándose lo suficiente como para jalar el cinturón de seguridad y ponérmelo como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

—Gracias — logro decir a causa de mi nerviosismo pero permitiéndole ver que mis mejillas están tan rojas como una manzana, como una cereza...

—Pareces una fresa— me dice pasando una mano por mi mejilla acariciándome con el dorso —, que bonita eres…

Entonces el escalofrío me traiciona moviendo mi cuerpo involuntariamente, cediendo ante el tacto.

Sonríe.

—No estas muy acostumbrada al contacto ¿verdad?— dice alejándose un poco tal vez notando que estoy completamente incomoda por la situación y por el momento tan inesperado.

No tenía que pasar así.

—Solo déjame en mi casa — digo en ipso facto bajando la ventana permitiéndome que el frio entrara por mi rostro y no parecer una fresa como él lo dijo.

—Desde luego — dice apretando varios botones, moviendo aquella palanca de velocidades encaminándose a la dirección correcta —. Iba a visitar a tu padre hoy así que me sé tu dirección.

—Pues pierdes el tiempo— digo subiendo la ventana nuevamente, estaba comenzando a enfriar y él parecía no estar familiarizado con el clima, puede que sólo le guste verlo pero no estar en él.

—No me digas — dice fijando aun más su mirada, apretando el volante, pisando más el acelerador.

Está loco.

—Está tarde decidió ir a Hong Kong— dice irónico, molesto, colérico.

Cierto, la situación económica de su familia.

Por poco y lo olvido, aunque no entiendo del toco a mi me parecía que tenia más dinero del que podía pedir o perder.

—Algo así— digo suspirando —, pero volverá mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Esa es una invitación para pasar la noche en tú casa esperando a que llegue tu padre?

Entonces si parecía una fresa, una manzana, una cereza ahora era en totalidad tal vez una uva por el cambio tan drástico de color.

Abrí los labios un par de veces, moviéndolos tratando de dar una negativa, algún insulto pero su comentario fue tan repentino que no estuve preparada para una confrontación rápida.

—Por supuesto que no — digo tratando de no exaltarme, ni gritar ni hacer algún gesto con el rostro pero creo que eso no lo pude evitar.

—Claro que no— consiente él mientras mueve su cabeza un par de veces cantando en silencio _Feel good inc_.

Imitando la risa de rap del segundo cantante.

—_Feel good tan tan tan feel good_…

Canta ignorándome, fijándose en las calles.

Pasando rápido el tiempo, casi sin que la canción se termine llegamos a mi cárcel, digo casa: blanca, hermosamente bien cuidada aunque yo amaba la casita pequeña que teníamos cerca del parque pingüino antes de que el bisabuelo muriera y nos heredara esta mansión.

Creo que antes éramos más felices.

—Creo que podrás meter el auto sin problemas a partir de aquí — dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, dejando el auto en marcha mientras abre la puerta y yo al mismo tiempo la otra.

Continúa la música pero no reconozco cuál es.

—Gracias por mi celular— me dice besando ligeramente mi mejilla para inmediatamente pasarse a la segunda calle, marcar a sepa Dios qué número y continuar con su camino como si no nos conociéramos.

Y no nos conocemos pero…

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!— grita levantando su celular que ha vuelto a su poder y yo apenas sonrío entrando el auto.

Extraña forma de quitarme la respiración.

**The Melancholy Coffee Shop: aquí nuevamente reportándome damas y caballeros. Espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí para poder leer un poco de la melancólica detrás de la tienda de café. **

**Antes que nada quisiera agradecer los comentarios en el primer capítulo, en mi piloto como prefiero decirlo. Tanto los buenos como los malos comentarios, que siempre y cuando sean con respeto, los leeré con la misma dedicación que ustedes tuvieron para escribirlo. **

**Me siento emocionada por el hecho de que algunas de ustedes ya comiencen a indagar con tanta problemática familiar en cada uno de los personajes y las deducciones que ya tienen en sus cabecitas, eso me da gusto quiere decir que voy por buen camino. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?**

**Ciertamente a mí me encanto dado que ya se va mostrando un poco del interés de Shaoran y que ha logrado cautivar a la melancólica Sakura, así como también hemos conocido un poco del pasado de Shaoran y el motivo del cual su madre no esta presente, hasta lo poco que él sabe. **

**También cabe aclarar que obviamente ellos se tenían que acercar de una forma poco común como la música o en este caso el celular que Shaoran ha dejado a propósito y la forma en la que cambian de lugar en el auto fue tan añsoidfkljdfj o al menos me lo pareció a mí que leí el capitulo lo suficiente como para decir "qué sigue" luego me puse a pensar que era yo quien lo escribía. Debo decir que ya llevo algunos capítulos escritos y que serán publicados conformes la marcha de lo que voy haciendo. **

**Tengo pensado que sean cada quince días seguidos de cada publicación siempre y cuando no tenga algún inconveniente que no me lo permita, pero descuiden que seguirá.**

**¿A alguien le gusta Gorillaz?**

**Si no les gustan o nunca los han escuchado ¡Adelante con su repertorio!, ciertamente me imaginaba a Shaoran cantando y me decía a mí misma "pero que bombón de hombre". Pero en fin, espero les haya agradado este nuevo capitulo creado en mi tienda de café mental con un clima frio y melancólico y me comenten acerca de él. **

**Acepto todas sus críticas, si les gusta, si no les gusta, si quisieran algo en especial y este en mis manos no duden en pedirlo. **

**¡Fin del comunicado! (/u.u\)**


	3. Mockingbird

**Nota: Una disculpa, el cap se subió como tres veces porque mi amiga estaba en el celular revisando el capitulo haciendo una tonteria de mandarme msj sin darse cuenta que lo envio desde mi cuenta ¬¬ lo cual es para mi una verguenza, siento que el capitulo se moviera tanto y gracias por sus follow!**

Capitulo 3.- Mockingbird

"_**Shaoran"**_

Las diez de la noche y no podía creerme todo lo que estaba pasando en casa, en la empresa, en mi vida. Suspire como por milésima vez en lo que va de la semana, la plática con Fujitaka y sus hijos, por su puesto el coqueteo con Sakura y la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en este momento para mí.

Llegar cansado no era algo que yo hiciera, no me provocaba cansancio estar en la oficina pero extrañamente hoy sí. Entrar a la casa me era pesado, ni siquiera podía escuchar música como lo hacía usualmente antes de llegar a mi recamara y no ver a nadie más que las fotografías y los muebles, nadie a quién decirle que ya había llegado, bueno, a veces, más bien todo el tiempo, en mi mente podía decirle a la presencia de mi madre "Ya estoy en casa" y esperar a que ella me dijera "Bienvenido cachorrito".

Sonreí sólo de recordar aquel tierno y a veces vergonzoso apodo que tenía para mí.

Pase por el pasillo largo donde las habitaciones de mis hermanas se encontraban, todas cerradas por supuesto menos una, la del fondo, con la luz encendida probablemente porque a la menor de mis hermanas le da miedo la oscuridad.

Un simple toc, toc para que Fuutie me permitiera la entrada con esa dulce sonrisa que se parecía a la de mi padre. Raro, virtud o desgracia.

Cada quien lo ve como quiere lo cual es cierto para todas las personas fuera y dentro de una familia. Las personas sólo ven lo que quieren ver.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

Pregunto sentándome al filo de la cama esperando a que ella me dijera que sí o que no, cualquier cosa.

—Cántame— demanda tiernamente. Tiene ocho años y aunque es muy madura para unas cosas sabe de ante mano que siento debilidad por ella y ocupa su inocencia para poderme atrapar.

Traque pesado.

Inocencia y menores de edad.

Me siento tan mal es como si fuera a lastimar a mi hermana, se salva Kinomoto que tenga ya casi la mayoría de edad pero sí es un tramo un poco largo.

Las etapas de vida seguramente son muy distintas. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo mi época de preparatoria.

—No tengo muchos ánimos de cantar— le digo poniendo mi mano sobre el dorso de su mano derecha. Estaba fría. Seguramente estaba temblando de miedo pero ella no querría aceptarlo nunca.

—La del mockingbird— dice ignorando mi cansancio poniendo su otra mano sobre el dorso de la mía que cubría la otra.

—Ya casi no la recuerdo— digo apenas agachando la mirada recordando que el rap fue como la época en la que todo adolescente pasa, esa sensación de rebeldía y con mi música "rara" la casa estaba a punto de suicidarse.

Mockingbird de Eminem que aunque no suene mucho ahora yo solía cantársela para que ella durmiera. Mi padre se negaba a verla y la única persona era yo, Wey servía a mis hermanas todas las demandas de cualquier niña caprichosa así que tuve que hacerla de padre para ella.

Tomando responsabilidades que no me correspondían usurpando el apelativo de "padre" un par de momentos.

—Ok— digo acercándome lo suficiente como para que ella recargara su cabecita en mi pecho y pudiera abrazarme apenas para poderse arrullar.

Suspiro.

—Pero cierra los ojos o no cantare nada…

—Lo hare— me dice obedeciendo, cerrando los ojos.

Respiro apenas tratando de cantar las partes importantes como el principio y un poco de coro evitando toda la vida que el rapero tuvo en su momento. Pero le quedaba a nosotros un poco, la falta de madre y ahora la falta de dinero, la desesperación en su apogeo.

I know sometimes / Sé que a veces

Thing may not… always make sense to you right now / Las cosas no siempre… son como tú quieres

But hey!, what´d daddy always tell you? / Pero ¡hey! ¿Qué te dice siempre papí?

Straiten up little soldier! / ¡Firme pequeña soldado!

Stiffen up that upper lip / Endereza ese labio

What you cryin´ about? / ¿Por qué lloras?

You got me!… / ¡Me tienes a mí!

Entonces sin querer mi mente me lleva a cuando tenía quince años, esos gritos desgarradores de mi madre quien no aguantaba las horas de parto, mi padre en el celular, mis hermanas apenas comprendiendo lo que pasaba resguardándose con Fanren, nunca conmigo, ellas me tenían miedo.

¿Una discusión o varias?

No recuerdo mucho, las escenas son borrosas perpo según aquel psicólogo familiar fue una etapa que voy pasando poco a poco, el primer paso fue aceptar que estaba enojado con mi padre.

Pasadas casi cuarenta y tantas horas mi padre estaba de devuelta con una pequeña cosita en sus brazos envuelta en una manta para bebé color rosa como era costumbre de mi madre.

La bebé lloraba y lloraba, le hacía falta su madre.

Todos parecían ignorar las llantos de esa pequeña recién nacida pero era lo único, lo último que había dejado mi madre… "shu" me dije a mí mismo como arrullándome para prepararme a madurar o por lo menos así lo sentí en ese momento. Sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro.

Suspire por última vez porque ya no era el cachorro de mi madre.

"Shu" me volví a decir "mamá se fue sólo por un momento".

…

Now hush little baby don´t you cry / Ahora calla pequeña, no llores más

Evertything´s gonna be alright / Todo saldrá bien

Stiffen that upper lip up / Endereza ese labio

Little lady, I told you / Pequeña te lo he dicho

Daddy´s gonna hold you / Aqui está papí para abrazarte

Through the night / Fuerte toda la noche

I know mommy´s not here right now and we don´t know why / Sé que mami no está aqui ahora y no sabemos por qué

We feel how we feel inside / Nos sentimos tal y como nos sentimos por dentro

It may seem a little crazy / Puede parecer un poco loco

Pretty baby / Preciosa

But I primise: momma´s gonna be alright… / Pero te prometo que mama estará bien…

Al quedarse dormida no puedo sino pensar en la misma cosa que me ha atormentado por mucho tiempo. Un vaso de vodka y todo estará como nuevo.

Nada volverá a doler.

Camino por las calles llenas de charcos pero es algo bueno en el día, las cosas pintan mejor cuando hay sol de por medio o por lo menos es lo que mi madre nos decía a los cuatro cuando nos llevaba a jugar estando en Hong Kong.

Doblo la esquina en la que se encuentra la empresa, atravesando esa gran puerta de vidrio polarizado, viendo como varias secretarías histéricamente caminan de un lado a otro cargando montones y montones de sobres de manila tan pesados como sus cabezas.

Ver a la señorita recepcionista regañar al pasante y al becario al mismo tiempo por algún mal trabajo o un informe deficientemente estructurado.

A unos cuantos socios llamar por teléfono a la familia, otros socios, a sus autos para que los recojan en la entrada.

Mi hermana Fanren salir del ascensor mientras revisaba en la tableta electrónica esa cosa de las graficas del mes para poder pasar al área contable como lo hacía casi siempre.

Por lo menos tres o cuatro veces a la semana.

El ruidito del "tac-tac-tac" que los tacones hacían al pisar el mármol.

Reviso el celular justo en el momento de subir al elevador exclusivo del dueño y su familia de la empresa. Apretando los cuatro dígitos obligatorios de entrada y de salida, subiendo más rápido que el resto de los elevadores. Disfrutando de una divertida musiquita como si disfrutaras con eso el trayecto.

Estaba solo como siempre dado que mi hermana sí estaba trabajando.

Llegar al último piso y salir para encontrarme con la misma mujer que había visto desde que tengo uso de razón, la mujer que firmaba mis tareas, mis exámenes, mis castigos y por supuesto la que iba a juntas escolares.

Esa mujer que sabía más de mí que mi propio padre.

Aun recuerdo cuando tan solo era becaria recién ingresada a la universidad, la necesidad la hizo cambiar de carrera para poder permanecer en este trabajo, tendría todavía diecisiete años y ya estaba aquí. Yo tenía nueve años la primera vez que la vi.

Fue como un ángel de la guarda.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Yo tenía veintitrés y ella treinta y uno.

Después de catorce años seguía siendo la misma buena mujer conmigo, de hecho al crecer tuve el interés de estrenarme con ella y ella bueno, pues se negó golpeándome tan fuerte que la cabeza me dolió por semanas.

—Al fin llegas— me dice mientras juega un poco con su castaño casi rojizo cabello largo y firme.

Sus ojos rasgados llenos de fuego.

Había sido regañada por mi padre.

Caminando rápidamente hacia mí, haciendo el mismo "tac-tac" en el mármol como lo hacían todas las mujeres que usaban tacones, bajándose la negra falda de sastre, quitándose el lapicero del cabello para tomar mi mano y encaminarme a mi oficina siendo muy, muy callada.

—Y tu al fin te decidiste acostar conmigo — digo sentándome en mi silla de ejecutivo color negro como la oficina de todos.

Finjo bajarme el cierre para que ella entienda con facilidad pero lo único que me gane fue una buena bofetada que hizo que la silla girara por lo menos unas dos o tres veces.

— ¡Carajo Kaho estaba jugando!

Grito levantándome de la silla para caminar hasta los sofás que tenía en el centro de la oficina y sentarme sin dejar de sobarme la mejilla derecha que ya casi no sentía por su manota.

—No estoy para tus jueguitos— dice aguantándose el grito en la garganta, señalándome con su dedo acusador, cuidando de no salpicar la saliva que estaba almacenada en su boca, en sus labios mojados que la delataban.

Inmediatamente las tenues luces de la ciudad comienzan hacer su aparición recordándome un poco a la ciudad de Nueva York a Londres.

Grandes edificios, grandes ciudades.

— ¿Qué te pasa?— pregunto tratando de sonar un poco más serio pero sin dejar de sobarme, me dolía mucho —, acaso no te han cumplido ¿verdad?

—Eres un…— comienza amenazar nuevamente levantando su mano derecha para tomar un poco de fuerza con el aire ocasionando que yo cerrara mis ojos para poder soportar el golpe.

Suspira irguiéndose un poco para tomar valor a decirme algo, lo que fuera pero que parecía de suma importancia, tal vez algo de Kinomoto o de mi padre.

—Bueno— comienza a decir tocándose un poco el puente de la nariz —, hubo un problema más grande con Kinomoto y con tu padre.

Sonreí.

—Lo supuse — digo cruzándome de brazos conteniendo un poco la respiración —, cuando seamos pobres yo me quedare en tu casa.

Ella sonríe, ya habíamos hablado de algo así cuando murió mi madre. Quería huir de mi casa y lo conseguí, corrí tanto que había llegado a un lugar que no conocía pero gracias a que Kaho tenía un novio por esa zona me encontró y me dio asilo por dos semanas, llevándome a la escuela sin decirle nada a mi padre.

Pero él no se había dado cuenta de eso, claro está.

Desde ahí decidí no volver a huir, de nada serviría.

—El caso es que me ha hecho que el itinerario de Sakura concordara con el tuyo, ahora Kinomoto quiere más pruebas del dinero que salga de esta compañía y de la Hong Kong, ha dado el dinero que se le ha pedido pero también amenazo con retirarlo.

— ¿Y qué no podemos conseguir ese dinero con otro empresario?

Pregunto, tal vez nadie se había hecho esa pregunta, después de todo Kinomoto no era el único asquerosamente rico y poderoso de por aquí.

Kaho por supuesto negó rotundamente mordiendo su labio inferior.

—El trato que hizo con tu papá fue totalmente distinto, me hizo que provocara un maquillo a los documentos y Kinomoto aportó el treinta por ciento de lo que sería de ganancia para la compañía… lo que le correspondería el doble de tu fideicomiso y tus acciones, y las de tus hermanas.

¡Qué!

— ¿¡Cómo pudo ser mi padre tan estúpido!?

Grito levantándome tan rápido como pude sintiendo que Kaho se alejaba un poco.

—Necesitamos que uno de sus hijos firme para quedarnos con esa parte que ustedes están dando al mismo Fujitaka— suspira —, sino tienes nada de Sakura tus hermanas se quedan solas, tu padre ha provocado un desfalco en las acciones, no le ha pagado a su sindicato ni ha dado dinero a los trabajadores agricultores y ni decirte de la de Hong Kong.

—Hong Kong fue la cafetalera que inicio mi madre antes de casarse con mi padre— digo mirando a la nada, sintiéndome mierda, creyendo poco y nada de la estupidez que mi padre había hecho.

Con razón Fanren estaba vuelta loca.

—Vamos a necesitar más que abogados y ayuda divina para poder salir de esto — me dice Kaho tronándose los dedos, estaba angustiada.

Este trabajo era su vida, ganaba lo suficientemente bien como para ser consejera y secretaria ejecutiva de confianza de la familia. No solo manejaba asuntos de la empresa, manejaba los de la familia.

Ella tiene un hijo.

Cuentas por pagar.

Un porvenir a su criatura.

La acusarían de cómplice ya que ella es la que firma, la que lee y hace los documentos.

—No me había dicho Fanren del desfalco— digo pasando una mano por mi cabello caminando hasta el escritorio para buscar un par de documentos que tenían el número y liberación de los fideicomisos de mis hermanas.

El mío.

Podría invertir todo y quedarme sin nada.

Pero mis hermanas, Kaho… estaría bien.

—No— me dice ella quitándome el sobre de manila ocultándolo en su espalda rápidamente retrocediendo unos cuatro pasos —, no vas a dejar todo lo que tu madre te ha dado para que salgas adelante… no mientras yo esté viva, no mientras no esté segura de que no iras a la cárcel.

Suspire sentándome, casi dejándome caer en la silla apretándome el puente de la nariz.

— ¡Por qué carajo no me seguiste la corriente en acostarte conmigo, al menos no estaríamos así!

Grito un poco mirando al techo, inclinando la silla a tal grado de quedar casi boca arriba.

—Tendrás más citas con Sakura, ya me encargue de eso…

—Sakura no es la carta a jugar es Fujitaka— digo en ipso facto tratándome de olvidar de la futura heredera.

—Para llegar a Fujitaka debemos_ llegar_ por medio de Sakura— dice finalmente Kaho —. Tu padre ha salido a Hong Kong para arreglar el problema con los agricultores, ha dejado la compañía a tu cargo. Organice esto… — dice mostrándome un par de revistas de novias, banquetes y lugares exclusivos así como la mejor música que el dinero podía pagar.

Pude decirle que organizar nuestra boda no era lo ideal pero no tenia humor para las bromas.

— ¿Touya?— pregunto moviendo un poco las tantas revistas mientras veía que en su mayoría las reservaciones eran de Tokio, Kioto, Shingoku y otras ciudades de por lo menos tres horas lejos de Tomoeda. A las orillas, de extremo a extremo.

Esta mujer era una experta en el arte de la manipulación y el engaño.

—He cambiado por medio de la secretaria de Fujitaka los lugares de reservación por unos más costosos y mucho más elegantes, leí en el periódico que la prometida es toda una materialista.

Asiento.

Sigo viendo los lugares tan lejos, escondidos de los ojos de cualquiera.

—Yo también lo leí— digo mientras veía direcciones, números, teléfonos de reservación.

Hoteles Hiiragizawa para su alojamiento de dos días para poder revisar todo aquello importante para eventos de ese tipo.

—De ser así Touya tiene que estar con su prometida así que la única a estar aquí es la heredera que queda.

— ¿Cuántos días a la semana de reunión?

Pregunto tomando aquella pose que mi padre hace cuando habla de negocios: cruzando la pierna, apoyando mí brazo derecho en el apoyabrazos de la silla mientras con la otra mano movía el lapicero que tenía grabado mi nombre en letras plateadas.

—Un par de días, tres o cuatro — dice mordiendo su labio inferior —. Debes entender que las cosas han sido difíciles.

Asiento.

—Kinomoto ha ido a Hong Kong— digo ausente recordando la conversación con Sakura.

A qué habrá ido el hijo de puta, dudo mucho que a revisar que esa cafetalera estuviera en orden o bonita o para presentarse oficialmente con los trabajadores ya que él era ahora el socio mayoritario.

No sé por qué motivo siento que esa ya no es nuestra y ni la pena vale que lo averigüe porque la iba a regresar a la familia.

El Tic del teléfono que tenemos conectado con la recepcionista brilla en el número tres junto a otro botón también ahora brilloso que decía Lobby.

Apenas oprimo el botón para que se ponga en altavoz, normalmente Kaho escucha todo lo que los demás no pueden y ha demostrado ser una mujer de confianza, hacerlo a escondidas de ella no tendría ningún chiste dado que probablemente unas horas después ella sabría todo.

—Li— digo mirando a la maquinita del altavoz mientras Kaho me aprieta el hombro derecho apenas si con la fuerza suficiente para darme cuenta de que ella estaba conmigo.

—_Joven Shaoran_— me dice la estúpida recepcionista que siempre masticaba chicle y comía gomitas azucaradas cuando hablaba por teléfono.

—Que no me digas Shaoran — decía ya de costumbre, no me molestaba en lo particular pero mi padre se había empeñado en despedir a quien no me llamase por el apellido, una regla estúpida pero no me gustan sus despidos así que yo me encargaba de eso para evitar problemas con los trabajadores.

—_Sí Shaoran_ — dice tontamente masticando seguramente uno de sus ositos.

Pongo los ojos en blanco apretándome la sien como si de esa manera se me fuera a quitar el dolor de cabeza.

Kaho se pone la mano en su boca para impedir la carcajada.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Está aquí Sakura Shikimoto… Kinomoto_ — se corrige estornudando —, _que quiere hablar contigo _— dice ahora a tono de burla —. _¿La corremos?_

Tenía que soltar una carcajada como lo estaba haciendo Kaho ahora, tenía que hacerlo pero la mujer de la recepción a veces con sus tontas contestaciones y muy a pesar de merecer el regaño o la suspensión a veces no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Qué?— inquiero obviamente tratando de detener su estúpida idea mientras Kaho ahora estaba mirando la ventana para que no pudiera verle la cara —, no— digo rápidamente acercándome a la maquina como si de esa manera pudiera entrar y ahorcar a la recepcionista —. Ya te sabes el código, que pase a mi oficina por favor y una cosa.

—_Qué Shaoran dime… _

— ¡Deja de llamarme Shaoran que a la otra te despido!

—_Mensaje recibido, la chica va para allá._

Estúpida. Creo que le faltó tomar leche materna.

De chica y ahora de grande.

Me han dicho que es lesbiana. Debería de aprovechar para poder beber algo y poder recuperar esas neuronas y hacer fuertes a las pocas que tiene.

—Si esta mujer no tiene tus dotes para manejar a la gente me temo que mientras mi padre no esté aquí te irás ayudarla — le digo a Kaho que obviamente ella toma a manera de insulto.

Una vez que subes ya no quieres bajar.

Ella está en personal de confianza. No ve al resto de los trabajadores ni tiene los típicos problemas de querer subir de rango mediante chismes, ella no trabaja para el jefe de algún departamento.

Está más allá de ser una subordinada.

—Lo siento — digo en cuanto veo que se muerde el interior de la mejilla tratando de impedir hacer una mueca pero no lográndolo —, la he visto peleando en recepción con los becarios y no voy a permitir problemas para mi padre mucho menos estando mi hermana aquí.

Suspiro.

—Haz pasar a Sakura y mañana te quiero abajo mientras estén los becarios, cuando ellos se vayan regresas y obligas a esa mujer a que responda como se debe, te quiero de regreso en una semana.

—Ya lo sé, de no poder se va — me dice caminando en dirección, obviamente ella sabe que está muy, muy lejos de ser despedida así que como sabe que no me gustan los despidos y cosas esas de liquidación y asuntos con los sindicatos dado que, bueno, tenemos problemas con ellos, era mejor que arreglara ese problema desde raíz. —Por una parte sería bueno bajar un rato — me dice suspirando como recordando viejos trabajos que hacia —. Hace años que no veo a las secretarias, ni he probado la nueva cafetera que tu padre les ha regalado a los de primer piso.

—Una vez en las nubes no querrás llegar de golpe al piso — digo tratando de guardar lo mejor que pude esas revistas de bodas y vestidos y banquetes —. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que pasa aquí así que gracias por ayudarme, ahora ayuda a tus colegas.

La radio vieja que había traído desde que cumplí los dieciocho años justo me haría un gran favor, apenas sintonizando viejos éxitos para poder escuchar mejor, siempre le había dejado en esa sincronización, Queen y otros tantos que me gustan siempre inundaban el lugar cuando más falta me hacía.

The show must go on sonaba lo suficientemente algo como para dejar que la oficina se estableciera en un clima un poco más tranquilo, más acogedor y por supuesto dejando que el olor a canela y manzana, como si fuera navidad, embriagara el lugar.

Suspire.

Calla Freddie Mercury; me dije a mí mismo creo que en voz alta como para poder ver un poco al techo, aun estaban esos rastros de papel de baño mojados que mi hermana Fanren y yo arrojábamos cuando niños.

_Alguien sabe para qué vivimos… Otro crimen tras el telón en la pantomima… por dentro mi corazón se está rompiendo… pero mi sonrisa permanece… lo que sea que pase… otro corazón roto, otro romance fallido… _

— ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Grito lo más alto que puedo golpeando el escritorio tan fuerte que los lapiceros caen sin cuidado desparramándose por todo el piso. El vaso con agua a un milímetro de caer y regarse en los cables de electricidad.

—Li— dice Kaho abriendo la puerta apenas lo suficiente como para asomar la mitad de su cuerpo —, la señorita Kinomoto ha llegado — sonríe.

La imito.

Asiento y tomo un gran suspiro como para poder ponerme esa mascara de mentiras una vez más y la que seguro no me quitare en un buen rato dado que bueno, ella es la meta a seguir.

—Que pase— digo mientras veo su silueta pasar tranquilamente, botitas negras para el agua, medias negras con diseños de flores de cerezo, un vestidito con falda blanca y la parte de arriba como si tuviera una camisa de marinerito, de mangas largas y en rayas blancas y negras.

La misma boina estilo victoriana y una carterita con la forma de una rana.

—Muchas gracias— le dice Sakura a Kaho haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin dejar de mostrar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Es algo que tenia Kaho normalmente, con hombres y con mujeres, su sonrisa te hace sentir cierto bienestar en tu ser. Sólo basta que ella te sonría para que todo esté bien.

Ella es una buena terapia.

—Es un placer— responde Kaho haciendo la misma reverencia educada —, te puedo ofrecer una taza de té o alguna soda…

—Café — dice Sakura —, con vainilla.

Sonrió. Es franca, es sincera.

Kaho me mira ahora tal vez también ofreciéndome algo.

—El mío con hoja de menta por favor — digo pidiéndole con mi mirada que cierre la puerta cosa que hace escasos cinco segundos.

Suspiro. Gracias al cielo la canción ha terminado dejándome a algún nuevo éxito de un grupo coreano que recientemente habían venido a Tomoeda.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

Pide mirando los sillones de piel que pedían a gritos ser ocupados. Sus ojeras notables, las puntas de su cabello húmedas. Mire tras de mí para verificar si seguía brillando el sol pero no, ahora solo llovía como si estuviéramos preparados para montar el arca de Noé.

—Claro, claro— digo acercándome hasta ella para no sentarme en el otro sillón sino a su lado, permanecer cerca, hacer que se acostumbre a mi presencia, tal vez ofrecerle una toalla o algún otro cambio de ropa, mi hermana se cambiaba dos veces al día así que seguramente no le molestaría que prestara un par de pantalones, un abrigo y una camisa.

Ya no estaba sonrojada como minutos atrás pero parecía nerviosa, más aun cuando se quitó la gorrita.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—A decir verdad en mucho — dice suspirando —. Mi hermano ha decidido irse a algunos pueblos para los preparativos de su boda así que como mi padre está fuera y quedo aquí solita para los negocios, bueno, no creo poder con semejante responsabilidad así que te pido que pospongas los tratos un par de días, por favor.

Suspire.

—No puedo hacer eso — digo moviendo los hombros como si yo también estuviera consternado de no poder impedir las juntas y claro que podía, es más, el tiempo que quisiera pero no iba a tener mucho tiempo para estar a solas con ella y si esta era la única forma en la que podía ganármela para que dentro de unas semanas ella fuera quien dejara todo su legado a mi familia.

No me queda más que fingir ayudarla.

—Quisiera cancelar las juntas, pero no puedo hacerlo, mis trabajadores esperan mucho de tu familia y yo sé que puedes con eso, estuviste en la reunión.

Ella asiente agachando la mirada.

—Me gustan las negociaciones tanto como la ensalada de verduras — me dice riendo.

Coincidencia. Por supuesto que no.

—A mí tampoco me gusta— digo sonriéndole, pasando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla.

Estaba tan diferente esta tarde.

Sé que no la conozco de nada pero tenía que aprender a conocerla lo poco que la tratara así que creo que mi impulso me estaba ayudando lo suficiente.

—Su café señorita Kinomoto— entra Kaho casi sin hacer ruido ocasionando que brincara del susto y creo que lo mismo le paso a Sakura —. Aquí está el tuyo Li.

Nos dice colocando ambos cafés en la mesita de centro, azucarera, cremas, cucharitas y algunas servilletas.

—Mmm— digo pasando la lengua por mis labios —, gracias Kaho.

—Gracias — dice Sakura sonrojándose nuevamente.

Entonces me muerdo el labio inferior, ella me estaba poniendo de nervios.

Me ponía nervioso. Como si fuera el viento… como si tomara mi corazón y lo hiciera como si quisiera por unos cuantos instantes, solo basta ver su sonrojo inocente, su franca sonrisa… sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas que pones al sol y brillan iluminando lo que sea.

Kaho era la terapia…

… Sakura mi medicina…

"_**Sakura"**_

Como yo esperaba que saliera la respuesta de Li fue un rotundo "no" lo cual por un breve instante me pareció no sé, bueno, me daba un poco de felicidad darme cuenta de que él parecía no sentirse asqueado por mi presencia lo cual agradecía y al mismo tiempo sentía terror. En tan poco tiempo y el tal Shaoran había causado lo que ningún otro había causado en mí.

Deseo.

Suspire otra vez antes de poder detenerme en la puerta de la estúpida mansión de la familia dejando de lado mis pensamientos para darme a la tarea de que obviamente jamás diría nada al respecto, bien pude decirle a mi madre que me hiciera el estúpido favor de acompañarme pero el simple hecho de estar con Li Shaoran, sola, en la misma habitación, por un par de horas… no lo podía compartir con alguien.

Me era difícil.

Este sentimiento y esta sensación sólo la puede saber mi diario y mi corazón.

Abrí la enorme puerta de caoba tallada a mano para darme cuenta de que la servidumbre bajaba las escaleras con por lo menos tres maletas cada una de las cinco muchachas que estaban a los servicios.

Nakuru no había perdido la oportunidad de largarse para hacer la mejor fiesta de la historia, los príncipes de Inglaterra se quedarían cortos a comparación de ella. Pasaportes y papeles inservibles en las manos de la joven señorita ama de llaves.

Claro que ocuparían la documentación, se irían seguramente en el jet de la empresa, jet que únicamente se usaba para las juntas de negocios extranjeras.

Suspire nuevamente. Hay mi hermanito.

—Bienvenida señorita Sakura— me dice el ama de llaves agachando su cabecita blanca en señal de respeto, estaba tan apurada que se le iría la respiración en cualquier momento.

Pobre mujer anciana.

— ¿Quién se va?

Pregunto a lo obvio pero ella jamás me tiene secretos. Incluso sabe del mío, de la familia. Ese secreto.

—Su hermano señorita— dice tomando un poco de aire, aprovechando que se ha detenido por un momento para recuperar el aliento —, se van de viaje él y su prometida para los preparativos de la boda, será semana y media por lo que me han dicho así que la casa será para usted y la señorita Daidouji.

Aquí, para muchos de los empleados de la casa, Tomoyo no era llamada por su nombre, era la señorita Daidouji. No había mucha gratitud en ese aspecto.

Tronar los dedos para llamar y pedir cosas.

Usar una campanita desde su habitación para ordenar que se arreglara su habitación.

Exigir platillos detalladamente cuidados en cuanto a colesterol y vaya uno a saber que otras cosas de dieta.

A veces, como si no estuviéramos ya en el siglo veintiuno demandaba ser bañada los fines de semana, masajeada y vaya uno a saber que estupidez más.

Como una muñequita de porcelana, como alegó Shaoran, digo Li, aquella vez de la metáfora.

Reí.

—Quieres decir que mi madre también saldrá— digo no a modo de pregunta pero veo un leve asentimiento por parte de ella apretando sus manitas exhaustamente.

—La espera en su habitación.

Asiento yo también.

—Descuida, tomate un poco de tiempo libre— pido caminando directamente hasta las escaleras para ir a la habitación de mi madre —, si Nakuru te dice algo di que yo te he pedido llamar, deja la documentación en manos de tu segunda y te veo en mi recamara en quince minutos. Trae bocadillos.

No es una demanda ni nada por el estilo, es como la única amiga fiel en esta casa para mí, ella no guarda secretos. Ella tiene dulces en su recamara que le manda uno de sus hijos que está en Rusia haciendo su doctorado. Mi familia lo ha ayudado. Así que ella comparte los dulces conmigo.

Incluso Kero adora los dulces que comemos.

Atravieso las negras paredes para mí, mi habitación, la de Nakuru y mi hermano, la de Nakuru y su ropa y zapatos, la dos habitaciones extras y al final del pasillo la enorme puerta de la habitación principal.

Un simple toc para poder entrar sin esperar su consentimiento. Ella sabe que yo así aviso que voy a entrar a verla.

Y entonces una tenue luz me alumbra al pasar a aquella recamara de mentiras. La cama de las dobles identidades y el closet enorme lleno de secretos.

Mi madre sentada en aquel mullido sofá de colores: azul y verde musgo, leyendo el mismo libro que mi abuelo leía casi a diario. La divina comedia.

Suspiro.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran conmigo, su largo cabello negro ahora arreglado en una trenza de lado derecho, su piel más pálida, más delgada, más enferma.

Ella sabe. Se niega a creerlo. Quiere cegarse.

—Hola cerecito — me dice alzando sus manos para que yo fuera corriendo a abrazarla pero hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, únicamente me acercaba y tocaba sus frías manos cubriéndolas con las mías.

Me senté al filo de la cama para quedar casi frente a frente.

—Naomi me dijo que vas a salir— digo mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si de esa manera realmente se utilizara el dicho de que los ojos son la ventana del alma y que viera en esa ventana la verdad, la verdadera verdad.

El secreto que me ha atormentado por años y que por falta de valor no había podido decir.

—Iré a un spa a Suiza, tu padre ha insistido.

No me sorprende.

Rio irónicamente. Ni siquiera ella puede ser tan estúpida.

—Quiero estar perfecta para la boda de mi bebé— dice suspirando en ensoñación —, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pero la escuela me negado el permiso, creo que vas un poco mal en matemáticas otra vez.

—Se me debería dar un premio— digo sonriendo, conteniendo las lagrimas sólo de ver sus ojos ahora cristalinos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque se le da premios a aquellos que siempre tienen buenas notas así que también me merezco uno por reprobar casi todas.

Ella ríe y no sonríe.

Para mí no hay nada mejor.

—Entonces felicidades— dice imitando un gesto de alabanza como si estuviera muy orgullosa.

La miro y ella a mí.

No puedo quedarme callada por mucho tiempo porque podría decirle la verdad, aquella verdad que ella teme que sea cierta. Lo intuye pero no está segura o se niega a creerlo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

—Cinco días, salgo esta noche y estaré fresca para la semana después de tu cumpleaños para la boda.

Sonreí, mi cumpleaños, claro, casi lo olvido.

—En ese caso buena suerte mamá — digo ausente levantándome para salir de la habitación —, por favor llama cuando hayas llegado.

—Claro que lo hare, me quedare en el hotel de Hiiragizawa así que no estaré pendiente de los negocios, me temo que estarás sola.

¿Hiiragizawa?

¿Eriol?

— ¿Por qué en ese hotel?

Pregunto en ipso facto.

—Siempre nos quedamos en el…

—Anoche me llegaron los pases al spa por ser parte socios de los Li y los Hiiragizawa, el mismo hijo de Reed me los trajo en persona, esperaba que fuera Tomoyo pero ella se ha negado así que me ha pedido me hospede en su hotel, parecía muy contento de saber que las dos estarían solas porque tu padre llega en una semana de Hong Kong…

Genial, por lo menos a él lo tendría fuera una semana.

—Tu padre me dijo que cinco días serían buenos y ambos insistieron.

—Ok— digo ausente.

Qué extraño.

—Iré a mi habitación — digo abriendo la puerta —, mmm… supongo que no te veré mañana y es fin de semana así que…

—En cinco días cerecito.

En cinco días mamá.

Al llegar la noche no había mucho movimiento en casa, sólo el viento fuerte sin lluvia gracias al cielo para muchas personas, los muebles y yo. Sentada frente a ese piano, apenas tocando los pedales. No soy muy afecta a tocar el piano, no por falta de práctica o de gusto, más que eso creo que es aquella comparación con Tomoyo, la quiero mucho de verdad dado lo que muchos en la familia piensen pero es difícil vivir bajo la sombra de alguien.

Sentada frente aquel piano color negro, tocando una de las pocas melodías que me sabía gracias a que mi madre amaba la canción y lloraba, vaya uno a saber por qué motivo. Me digne un poco a tratar de inspirarme.

No me gustaba ese instinto masoquista de escuchar y tocar aquella canción que le recordase algo tan triste a mi parecer pero puede que eso tenga un poco de herencia.

Odiaba tocar la canción para ella, odiaba verla llorar así que dado que yo me negaba a tocar para ella, Touya como buen hermano melancólico por la edad adolescente, creo, la tocaba y yo me dedicaba a cantarla. Me sentía mejor haciéndolo, sólo era repetir la letra una y otra vez lo que para mí no era tan personal.

Suspire mientras estaba a punto de sacar la letra de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo.

Notice me, take my hand / Nótame, toma mi mano

Why are we strangers when… / ¿Por qué somos como extraños cuando…

Our love is strong? / Nuestro amor es fuerte?

Whay carry on without me? / ¿Por qué seguir sin mí?

Everytime I try to fly I fall / Cada vez que intento volar me caigo

Whithout my wings, I feel so small / Sin mis alas, me siento tan pequeña

I guess I need you baby / Creo que te necesito bebé

And everytime I see you in muy dreams / Y cada vez que te veo en mis sueños

I see your face, it´s haunting me / Veo tu rostro, me persigue

I guess I need you baby… / Creo que te necesito bebé…

I make believe / Quiero creer

That you are here / Que estas aquí

It´s the only way / Es la única manera

I see clear / En la que veo claro

What have I done? / ¿Qué he hecho?

You seem to move on easy… / Pareces seguir adelante fácilmente…

—Sabia que eras del tipo de la Spears — me dice la voz detrás de mí cortando absolutamente toda la canción, mi inspiración inundando mi rostro en una fresa llena de pecas por la vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Inquiero, pregunto, demando.

¡Él no tenía que estar aquí, no en mi casa no con nadie cerca para evitar que yo tuviera una combustión espontanea!

Llegar al nirvana tal vez.

—Tu servidumbre me dejo pasar— dice aclarándose la garganta, caminando a paso de animal despiadado que va acorralar a su presa —, tienes que firmar estos papeles en ausencia de tu padre.

¿Qué?

¡Dios no puedo creer lo agitada que estoy!

Lo agitada y nerviosa también.

—Descuida no es nada malo, tienes que dar la autorización de la exportación de mi café, tu padre ya ha recibido los mismos documentos cuando te fuiste y me ha pedido que los firmes por él— dice cual persona apta para este tipo de cosas sobre empresas, administración y puede que la ingeniería.

A mí que mierda me importaba eso.

¡Estúpido corazón comienza a latir para que me regrese la respiración!

—Puedes llamar a tu padre si quieres para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo, repasaremos el documento y lo que no entiendas yo te lo explico.

Dice al mismo tiempo que saca aquel mismo celular de la bolsa de su pantalón para entregármelo y marcar a mi padre.

—La clave es Ieran — dice sonriendo seductoramente —, como F. Kinomoto.

¿Ieran?

Seguía agitada. Dios.

Me muerdo el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo o tal vez para controlarlo.

—Claro — digo buscando un lapicero sin éxito, por supuesto, los estúpidos lapiceros están en el despacho de mi padre y no en la sala de estar —. Digo que— trago saliva para aclarar mi respiración agitada —, no importa puedes irme explicando lo que no entienda.

—Ham… aquí— dice pero parece pregunta mientras recorre la sala con su mirada, no me había percatado de su vestimenta casual, nada a comparación del hombre de negocios que vi esta tarde.

Pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, camisa a rayas color negro con verde botella, chaqueta de piel, converse negros y el cabello despeinado.

¿Cuántos años me dijeron que tenía?

Tal vez veinte y algo. No mayor o al menos no mucho.

—En el despacho de tu familia… ¿tu habitación?

¿Mi habitación?

Abro los ojos tan grandes como platos ahora no perdiendo la respiración sino los pulmones, el corazón y el cerebro que parecía querer salir de a poco a poco de mi nariz.

— ¿Qué?

Pregunto rápidamente sin darme cuenta de que carajo estaba hablando, obviamente sacando una risita burlona de parte de él dejándome nuevamente en estado fresa.

—Que si quieres repasar los papeles aquí o en el despacho de tu familia o en tu habitación.

— ¡En el despacho!

Grito como loca desesperada desquiciada ahora no sacándole una sonrisa o risa simple sino una tremenda carcajada de niño idiota burlón.

Aunque la culpa la tengo yo por mal pensada… pero él no debe saber eso. Es sólo una puta firma, lo hago y que se largue de una buena vez.

— ¿Te sigo?

—Claro, claro— digo rápidamente caminando en dirección al pasillo más largo atravesando la sala de estar, la puerta del comedor, el área donde está la piscina que por supuesto por el clima está cerrada, nadie quiere morir de hipotermia.

La oficina de mi padre está muy retirada de lo que es la casa, casi afuera cerca del patio trasero, incluso al lado de las recamaras de la servidumbre.

En esa puertecita blanca, la habitación con paredes color hueso, las alfombras negras, apenas un juego de sillones color blanco con almohadas negras a juego con la alfombra con diseños un tanto bizarros. En las paredes, colgados unos cuantos diplomas de mi hermano, de mi padre, de mi madre por su trabajo como ex modelo, reconocimientos de Tomoyo por su excelente desempeño escolar así como premios de cuando ha ganado concursos de canto. Y bueno fotografías mías de cuando niña.

Unos bonsái.

Un escritorio de madera tan grande e imponente que cuando mi padre se molestaba con Touya era como la muralla china. Evitaba a veces un gran desastre.

—Aquí está bien — digo sentándome en el mullido sillón y él obviamente sentándose a mi lado tan cerca como el cojín que puse en medio se lo permitió, él sólo sonrió, creo que se ha dado cuenta de que me pone nerviosa.

Aunque creo que él también lo parece.

Todo es tan raro.

—Muy bien— dice abriendo la carpeta al mismo tiempo que leo que en el papel tan bien cuidado y perfectamente blanco decía: Enterprises Li Coffee, el escudo chino de su familia y bueno, varias firmas. Por su puesto de su padre, de su hermana y de él, faltaban la mía y la de mi hermano así como la de mi padre también que seguramente serian firmados en pocos días.

— ¿Y esto qué es?

—Bueno es el permiso para mi exportación — dice tranquilamente —, no podemos exportar a menos que ustedes los socios mayoritarios estén de acuerdo — suspira —. Antes dé, no teníamos que pedirle permiso a nadie pero…

—Entiendo — digo tomando el lapicero que estaba en la mesita de centro para firmar donde estaba mi nombre —, siento todo esto y…

—No pasa nada — dice cerrando la carpeta para luego sacar una chequera, comenzar a poner sus datos y una cantidad de dinero un tanto grosera para mi gusto.

Suspiro.

—No podemos utilizar los bancos hasta que paguemos la deuda, mientras, todo será mediante transferencias a tu banco así que te hare tu cheque con el porcentaje acordado y…

—No— digo en ipso facto cerrando su chequera inmediatamente —, no te preocupes — suspiro.

Creo que ese dinero hasta puede ayudar un poco, ir pagando de poco a poco. No sé cómo se manejen los negocios de ese tipo pero no estaría de más poderlo ayudar.

Aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿No quieres tú pago?, eres socia de esto y creo que futura dueña de todo así que…

—No quisiera afectarte— digo mirándolo fijamente, conteniendo la respiración.

—Tú no me afectas— dice permitiéndose acercar un poco más, poniendo su mano en aquel cojín que ahora estorba para los dos.

Esto es tan rápido. Esto es tan extraño. Esto es tan excitante.

—Esto está mal…

Dice acercándose lo suficiente a mis labios para poder…

_Up on melancholy hill sits a manatee, just looking out on the day when you´re close to me… _

— Habla Li— dice con tono contenido, agitado, molesto, creo que hasta sudando un poco —… no, no, no… dile a mi hermana que se haga cargo. Por supuesto. Estoy enterado. Con Kinomoto. Su hija. Perfecto. No, todo ha salido bien y falta la firma de ambos. Está bien. Salgo para allá. Hasta luego.

Gracias al cielo, de haber continuado.

Hubiera pasado algo que yo… no hubiera tenido el carácter para poder impedir.

— ¿Todo bien?

Pregunto tratando de no sonar entrometida pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Todo bien cerezo — me dice levantándose.

¿Cerezo?

—Un placer conocerte cantando una bonita canción, cuando sea On melancholy hill estaré encantando de escucharte toda la noche.

**The Melancholy Coffee Shop:**

**¿Hay vida al otro lado de la pantalla? Yo espero que sí para que hayan llegado a leer las notas de la tienda de café. **

**De acuerdo, pasemos a lo importante en esta noche tan fría por aquí su casa; jum… el fic: Primero que nada y seguro que lo han notado no hay nadie más en este capítulo más que Sakura y Shaoran, todo el tiempo esta vez fueron solo ellos dos lo cual a decir verdad me ha gustado como quedo, espero y a ustedes también si lo es háganmelo saber con un comentario, lo cual me lleva a otra cosa, agradezco mucho a las chicas que han marcado este fic como favorito pero también pido sus comentarios porque yo no sabré del todo si gusta o si no o que tal y quisieran saber algo yo con gusto les responderé. **

**Una linda chica en un comentario me ha corregido y si nena linda es cierto es On Melancholy Hill pero creo que ya tanto la escucho y mi whats tiene solo melancholy y mi el nickname que se me ha escapado pero le he corregido y gracias por compartirme tu historia de amor. **

**Pasando nuevamente al fic, ya hay un poco más de ellos aquí, un tanto más de su pasado y ciertamente no soy mucho de la Spears (por cierto a Sakura me la imagino no con la voz de Britney sino con la chica de Glee, sino la han escuchado es una buena oportunidad) ni de Eminem salvo unas cuantas canciones pero ninguna canción me parecía adecuada para Shaoran como la de Mockingbird y espero les haya gustado esa parte de niño un tanto rebelde a la edad de quince años como también lo ha reconocido Kaho quien es la que mejor lo conoce… AME QUE ÉL YA SE INTERESE EN SAKURA y también espero que les haya gustado a ustedes, ambos se están no enamorando pero si interesando el uno en el otro lo cual a mi parecer es más romántico. **

**Como lo dice en un principio espero sus comentarios que siempre son bien recibidos ya sea que les gusta o no mi trabajo. Gracias y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
